


Weshalb der König den Bauern schlägt

by lettersforsale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spanking, Sub Charles, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforsale/pseuds/lettersforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier hatte bis jetzt nicht sonderlich viel Glück mit Beziehungen und sein Vertrauen ist stark geschädigt. Für einen Sub bedeutet das eine Menge Ärger, doch nicht nur seine Orientierung als solcher macht ihm zu schaffen. Er braucht dringend neue Lehrkräfte für sein Internat und der attraktive Erik Lehnsherr wäre die perfekte Wahl, wenn dieser nicht ausgerechnet ein Dom wäre. Noch dazu einer, der Charles auf ungewöhnliche Weise das Leben schwer machen könnte ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erste Begegnungen

Erik Lehnsherr?“ Charles Zunge stolperte über den fremd klingenden Namen.  
  
Als er von der Liste der Bewerber aufsah, erblickte er einen Mann in seinem Alter mit blonden Haaren und stahlgrauen Augen, die Charles interessiert musterten.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich doch.“  
  
Charles lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, ehe er abermals die Bewerbung seines Gegenübers betrachtete. Lehnsherr war ein Top, das war unschwer zu erkennen. Seine Haltung, der scharfe Blick, er strahlte Strenge und Stärke aus; um das zu merken, hätte Charles keinerlei Papiere benötigt.  
Doch was für ihn wesentlich aufschlussreicher ausfiel, waren die Informationen über dessen Mutation.  
  
Seit Charles ‚Xaviers Schule für junge Begabte‘ wieder eröffnet hatte, fehlten ihm eindeutig Lehrkräfte und geeignetes Personal, um die noch unerfahrenen Mutanten zu unterrichten.  
  
Raven und er regelten alles so gut wie möglich, doch sie konnten nicht überall sein und die Ausbildung der Schüler war nur ein weiterer Bestandteil in ihren Leben.  
  
Charles wusste, dass Raven sich nach einem Top sehnte und auch er selbst benötigte gelegentlich etwas Zeit im städtischen VA-Center, um seinen Bedürfnissen gerecht zu werden, auch wenn er seine Zeit dort selten genoss. Das Vermittlungs - und Assistenzcenter war ein Ort, an dem man für einen kurzen Zeitraum mit einem passendem Dom oder Sub zusammengeführt wurde, sodass beide Seiten ihrem Verlangen nach Dominanz und Unterwerfung nachgeben konnten, ohne weiterhin an den jeweiligen Partner gebunden zu sein.  
  
Es war also quasi eine Vermittlungsbörse für alle Singles der Stadt.   
  
All das zusammen mit Hanks Forschungen, an denen Charles sich beteiligte, garantierten ausgefüllte Tage und Terminkalender. Vielleicht würde sich das in Zukunft ändern.  
  
„Sie beherrschen die Manipulation von Eisen und aus diesem Material gefertigte Gegenstände?“, fragte er Lehnsherr, welcher Charles zuvor schweigend angesehen hatte.  
  
Zugegeben; er war neugierig auf diese Art von Mutation.  
  
Zuversichtlich lächelte Lehnsherr Charles zu. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Kostprobe?“  
  
Sekunden später hatte sich Charles Briefbeschwerer in die Luft erhoben und schwebte einige Zentimeter über seinem Schreibtisch.  
Kurz darauf schien sich das Metall zu verformen.   
  
Das unförmige Rechteck, welches laut Raven in die moderne Kunstszene gehörte, wurde zu einem wunderschönen mit winzigen, verspielten Details verzierten Schwan, der nun sachte auf dem Holz landete.  
  
Fasziniert betrachtete Charles seinen Briefbeschwerer, der nun langsam seinen alten Zustand annahm. Er hatte selten jemanden mit derart weitreichenden Fähigkeiten getroffen, und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass diese Demonstration keineswegs so einfach gewesen sein konnte, wie sie ihm erschienen war.   
  
„Das war bemerkenswert.“  
  
Lehnsherr senkte bescheiden den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Sie über ein erstaunliches Talent verfügen.“   
  
Charles brauchte einige Augenblicke bis er diesen Satz verarbeitet hatte.  
Flirtete Lehnsherr etwa gerade mit ihm? Allein der Gedanke ließ Charles sich unwohl fühlen.  
  
Er hatte bisher nicht viel Glück mit Tops gehabt und war entsprechend misstrauisch gegenüber Menschen, die ihn zu dominieren versuchten. Lehnsherr brachte das nicht gerade Pluspunkte ein.  
  
„Trauen Sie sich denn den Umgang mit Kindern zu? “, wollte Charles mit ungewohnter Härte in seiner Stimme von seinem Gegenüber wissen.   
  
„Und zwar nicht nur für einige Stunden, Sie müssen bedenken, dass dies ein Internat ist und Sie rund um die Uhr ansprechbar sein müssen.“  
Lehnsherrs Lächeln verschwand.  
  
_Gut so_ , dachte Charles und war erstaunt, wie zufrieden er sich dadurch fühlte.  
  
„Selbstverständlich weiß ich über die Besonderheit dieser Schule Bescheid“, antwortete Lehnsherr und nahm einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck an. Er schien diese Stelle wirklich zu wollen.  
„Als ich jünger war, hatte ich mir immer einen solchen Ort der Zuflucht erhofft und nun könnte ich dabei helfen, eben diesen zu erschaffen. Ich wäre also mehr als bereit, meine Zeit und Motivation dafür zu verwenden.“ Nun lächelte er wieder.  
  
Charles kam es so vor, als hätte er das Bestsellermodel eines Tops vor sich – attraktiv, vertrauensvoll und ehrlich. Ebenso wäre Lehnsherr wahrscheinlich ein fantastischer Lehrer, stellte er nüchtern fest und hasste sich dafür.   
  
Tops wie er passten nicht mit Subs wie Charles zusammen und er bezweifelte, dass Lehnsherr ihn als Rektor der Schule respektieren würde, falls er ihm tatsächlich einen Job anbot.   
  
_Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in Charles Kopf.  _Natürlich würde er das nicht tun. Er hätte dich in zwei Sekunden auf den Knien und was dann passieren würde, weißt du ja wohl.  _  
  
Charles umfasste die Armlehnen seines Stuhles fester. „Und welche Fächer würden Sie unterrichten?“   
  
„Ah nun ja, ich habe nicht sehr viel Erfahrung als Lehrer“, gab Lehnsherr zu und schien sich zum ersten Mal unsicher zu fühlen. Doch mit dieser Information hatte Charles bereits gerechnet. Es gab nicht viele Lehrer, die obendrein das Mutantengen aufweisen konnten und normale Menschen waren nur Charles zweite Wahl.  
  
„Ich nehme an, das naheliegendste wäre Mathe oder Physik. Zusätzlich würde ich auf jeden Fall versuchen, auch anderen Stoff zu unterrichten, sollte das nötig sein“, versicherte er jedoch hastig.  
  
_Selbstverständlich würde er das_ , dachte Charles bitter. Lehnsherr schien die perfekte Wahl zu sein. Er erhob sich und bot dem Top seine Hand an, die dieser ergriff und ermutigt schüttelte.  
  
„Wir melden uns bei Ihnen“, verabschiedete Charles sich und Lehnherr ließ erneut sein strahlendes Lächeln sehen.  
  
„Fantastisch!“  
  
Das war es  _nicht._

 

  
„Wie war er?“ Raven vibrierte nahezu vor Aufregung. Sie war Lehnsherr auf seinem Weg nach draußen kurz begegnet und konnte sich nun kaum halten vor offensichtlicher Begeisterung. „Charles, der Typ sieht umwerfend aus!“  
  
Charles verdrehte die Augen, doch es war eine liebevolle Geste, die mit einem Zwinkern einherging.  
  
„Oh bitte, das war ein Gott von Top, das kannst du mir nicht verheimlichen! Er muss sich gut geschlagen haben.“  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Charles sich unwohl und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Lehnsherr nicht doch zu schnell beurteilt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht recht, Raven … "  
  
Diese lachte ungläubig. „Charles, dieser Typ – " Ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen und so warf sie stattdessen die Hände in die Luft.   
  
„Der Typ ist  _heiß_. Und wenn er nur ein halb so guter Lehrer ist, wie Top, dann oho.“ Sie unterstrich den Satz mit einer weiteren schwungvollen Geste. „Außerdem musste ich soeben zwanzig Minuten jemanden ertragen, der über Aristoteles geredet hat. Keine Ahnung, ob er kapiert hat, dass ich seine zukünftige Arbeitgeberin bin und nicht seine Schülerin.“  
  
Charles grinste. „Du siehst auch nicht wirklich wie eine Doktorin aus.“  
  
Raven schlug ihn spielerisch gegen die Schulter und Charles wich geschickt vor weiteren Angriffen aus.   
  
Sie besaß ihren Doktortitel in englischer Literatur seit einem halben Jahr, aber wirklich anmerken konnte man es Raven nicht, befand Charles. Doch vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren und Charles es noch immer nicht glauben konnte, wie aus dem schüchternen Mädchen eine solch lebensfrohe junge Frau geworden war.  
  
„Gib dem Mann eine Chance“, entschied sie gerade und versuchte, ihn an der Hüfte zu packen, wobei sie stolperte und beinahe Hank mit sich riss, der soeben Charles Büro betreten hatte.   
  
„Störe ich?“  
  
„Nein, nein“, kam es von Raven auf dem Teppich. „Wir hatten nur eine ernste Unterhaltung über Aristoteles.“ Sie nickte gewichtig.  
Hank hob eine Augenbraue.

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joa ... viel gibt es eigentlich nicht zu sagen! Eventuell kennen mich einige bereits von fanfiktion.de, nun fange ich an, meine Werke auf AO3 zu exportieren, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es hier etwas mehr Interessenten gibt (für die Themen über die ich schreibe).  
> Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich immer riesig und wer Vorschläge oder Wünsche hat, kann diese ebenfalls äußern! :)


	2. Alte Freundschaften

Charles rang mit sich selbst.  
  
Eine Seite von ihm beabsichtigte, Lehnsherr einzustellen; er war eine gute Wahl und die Kinder würden sicherlich gut unterrichtet werden.  
Andererseits wollte Charles ihm diese Genugtuung nicht geben  und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, sorgte er sich um den Effekt, den Lehnsherrs dominanter Charakter  auf ihn hätte.   
  
Niemand konnte voraussehen, welche Art von Top er letztendlich war und wie er Charles als Ranghöheren an dieser Schule behandeln würde. Niemand wusste, ob es nicht enden würde, wie bei beim letzten Mal.  
  
Und das machte Charles Angst.  
  
  
Letztendlich wurde ihm die Entscheidung durch Ravens Durchsetzungsvermögen abgenommen, indem sie ihn davon überzeugte, dass Lehnsherr die beste Entscheidung sei. Und Charles ging es schließlich nur um das Wohlbefinden seiner Schützlinge, nicht wahr?  
  
Sein Magen überschlug sich, als er die Papiere unterschrieb. Es war absurd – er konnte sich nicht vor einem zukünftigen Kollegen fürchten, ganz gleich wie erhaben dieser wirkte.  
  
Sicherlich reagierte er nur so heftig, weil er schon lange nicht mehr getoppt worden war.  
  
Charles nahm sich vor, noch heute einen Termin im VA- Center zu vereinbaren. Vielleicht würde das seine Nerven und ihn selbst beruhigen.   
Ja, ganz bestimmt.

* * *

  
  
„Moira!“, begrüßte Charles seine Freundin herzlich und die beiden umarmten sich.  
  
Sie hatten sich während ihrer Studienzeit kennengelernt, auf Anhieb bestens verstanden und waren in Kontakt geblieben. Nachdem Moira für einige Zeit die Welt bereist hatte, war sie vor einigen Jahren in die Stadt gezogen und genoss nun das ruhigere Leben hier.   
  
Charles schätzte ihre Aufrichtigkeit und Einfühlsamkeit, welche sie den Menschen entgegenbrachte.  
  
Da sie zudem ein Top und ungebunden war, kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie gemeinsam eine Sitzung im Center vereinbarten,  bei dem sie ihrem Begehren nachgeben konnten.  
  
Charles vertraute ihr und sie war einer der wenigen Tops, in dessen Gegenwart er nicht unaufhörlich achtsam sein musste. Ließ er ihre Dominanz zu, war er durchaus in der Lage, sich zu entspannen.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragte sie.  
  
Ihr offener, aber dennoch bestimmter Gesichtsausdruck unterschied sich nur gering von Lehnsherrs bei ihrem Gespräch und Charles versuchte vergeblich, jegliche Gedanken an den anderen Mann abzuschütteln.  
  
Weshalb beschäftigte er ihn eigentlich dermaßen? Charles Körper schien ihn zu betrügen, wollte sicherstellen, dass er sich Lehnsherr nicht ausliefern würde.  
  
Dabei war er nun hier, bei seiner langjährigen Freundin, welche sein Vertrauen niemals missbraucht hatte.   
Sie war anders und das Center war ein sicherer Ort.  
  
In den nächsten Stunden würde er ihr gehorchen, über alles andere musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.  
Charles atmete tief durch; Moira sollte seine unbegründete Nervosität nicht spüren.  
  
„Bereit.“

 

  
„Zieh dich aus.“  
  
Wie jedes Mal war dies Moiras erster Befehl an ihn und Charles beeilte sich, ihm Folge zu leisten.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem Raum, der vage an ein steriles Hotelzimmer erinnerte. Ein großes Bett mit frischen, weißen Laken stand mit dem Kopfteil an der pfirsichfarbenen Wand, direkt gegenüber einem einladenden Sofa.   
  
Daneben reihten sich zwei einfache Stühle.  
Zusätzlich gab es eine Art Regal, in welchem unterschiedliche Peitschen, Paddle und weitere Instrumente aufbewahrt wurden.  
  
Bisher hatte Charles nicht viele davon ausprobiert und hatte es auch nicht vor. Besonders die schweren Schlaginstrumente, wie der Rohrstock flößten ihm Respekt ein und selbst wenn er diesen bereits am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, war es keine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er sein Sakko und Hemd ausgezogen und beides ordentlich über einen der beiden Stühle drapiert. Moira hatte auf dem Sofa Platz genommen.  
  
Charles begann seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und kam nicht umhin, sich Lehnsherrs Finger anstelle seiner eigenen dabei vorzustellen. Entsetzt zuckte er zusammen, als ihm dies klar wurde.  
  
Was zur Hölle war los mit ihm?  
Das war … absolut keine normale Reaktion!  
  
Charles Bewegungen wurden fahriger, als er seine Schuhe abstreifte und schließlich in Unterwäsche zu Moira lief. Die beiden waren zwar befreundet, doch vollkommene Nacktheit war immer ein unausgesprochenes Tabu zwischen ihnen gewesen.  
  
Befangen ließ Charles sich neben ihr auf das Sofa sinken. Lehnsherrs stahlgraue Augen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Seine Haut fühlte sich mit einem Mal zu heiß an und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.  
  
„ … Charles?“ Die Miene seiner Freundin wirkte besorgt. „Ist alles okay?“  
  
„Oh? Ja, alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Er versuchte sich an einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, das Moira jedoch nicht zu überzeugen schien.  
Ihr nächster Satz war mehr ein sanfter Vorwurf, als eine Frage.  
  
„Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“  
  
Und sie hatte ja durchaus Recht. Doch Charles konnte ihr einfach nichts über Lehnsherr erzählen, konnte unmöglich erklären, dass seit ihrem Gespräch in seinem Innern eine unerklärliche Spannung herrschte. Nein, er konnte einfach nicht! Seine Reaktion auf diese eine Begegnung war vollkommen lächerlich.  
  
„Es geht mir gut, ehrlich.“  
  
Moira blickte ihn zweifelnd an, doch sie schien zu realisieren, dass ihre Fragen wohl unbeantwortet bleiben würden. Sie kannte Charles seit Jahren und er war schon immer bemerkenswert stur gewesen, was die Offenbarung gewisser Informationen betraf.  
  
Ein wenig leichtherziger musterte sie ihn. Ihre scherzhaft funkelnden Augen, milderten die darauf folgenden Worte.  
  
„Muss ich dir für ein bisschen Konversation erst den Hintern versohlen?“


	3. Eine Hand hält die andere

Charles blickte unter langen Wimpern zu ihr auf.  
  
Er wusste, dass dies keine Bestrafung sein würde und zog deshalb ihr Angebot, wenn auch zögerlich, in Betracht.  
Schmerzen ja, aber nicht unerträgliche. Eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinen verworrenen Gedanken.  
  
Reumütig dachte er an das erste und einzige Mal, bei dem Moira es wirklich für nötig gehalten hatte, ihn zu disziplinieren.  
Es war während ihrer Zeit an der Universität geschehen und Charles war dermaßen in seine Studien vertieft gewesen, dass er alles andere in seinem Leben ausgeblendet hatte.  
  
Essen, Schlaf, seine Bedürfnisse nach Dominanz. All dies war unwichtig geworden, an zweite Stelle gerückt.  
Seine Bücher waren wie eine Droge gewesen, die Vorlesungen der Professoren über Genetik, wie seine ganz persönliche Katharsis. Endlich war es ihm möglich gewesen, zu verstehen, wirklich zu wissen, was er war.  
  
Charles erinnerte sich an die durchgearbeiteten Nächte, in denen er über dicken Wälzern erschöpft zusammengesunken war und an die Sehnsucht nach Antworten, die an seiner Seele gezerrt hatte, wie ein Anker.  
  
Zwei Monate hatte Moira zugelassen, dass er sich dermaßen abkapselte, dann war sie eingeschritten.

  
  
_„Charles.“ Eine Stimme, klar wie Glas und unbarmherzig wie Stein. „Charles!“_  
_Er … er sollte gehorchen, sollte …_  
  
_Mit zitternden Fingern blätterte er auf die nächste Seite, sog die darauf geschriebenen Worte ein._  
_Wie lange stand sie bereits hier? Was wollte sie?_  
  
_Seine Gedanken waren seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr ganz klar gewesen, glichen mehr einem unaufhörlichen, mitreißenden Strom, aus Fakten und Informationen._  
  
_Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, hatte nicht … er hatte nicht – Seine Sinne schienen überreizt, was war geschehen? Er war Telepath, verdammt! Er sollte sich beherrschen können, selbst wenn ein Top ihn aufgebracht anstarrte._  
  
_Ehe Charles reagieren konnte, zogen energische Finger das Buch unter seinen Händen hervor und schlossen es mit einem Knall. Charles fuhr hoch._  
  
_Noch immer bebten seine Fingerspitzen leicht und er suchte fieberhaft nach Worten, Sätzen, die er Moira entgegen bringen konnte._  
  
_„Setz dich.“_  
  
_Streng. Beinahe kalt. Das war dieser Befehl gewesen. Noch nie hatte Charles seine Freundin so ungehalten erlebt. Er musste dieser Anweisung Folge leisten, auch wenn sich sein ganzer Körper dagegen sträubte. Er musste einfach – Nein! Kein Top würde ihn jemals wieder zu nahe kommen. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal benutzen lassen._  
  
_‚Ihr seid befreundet‘, wisperte eine winzige, sorgenvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚ Sie wird dir nichts tun.‘ Charles ignorierte sie._  
  
_Die letzten Monate hatten an seinen Kräften gezehrt und nun war sein Verstand benebelt._  
  
_Heftig atmend stand er Moira gegenüber und stützte die Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, um nicht augenblicklich auf die Knie zu sinken._  
_Er hatte andere Dinge zu tun, die wesentlich wichtiger waren, als ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden._  
  
_„Raus hier!“, knurrte er, doch es klang nicht annähernd so drohend, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte._  
  
_Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Moira bei ihm, zwang ihn mit der Brust auf die Tischplatte aus Eichenholz und hielt seine Arme auf seinem Rücken. Geschockt blinzelte Charles._  
  
_Er konnte die Kühle des Holzes durch sein Hemd spüren und Moiras machtergreifende Aura hinter ihm._  
_Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was er soeben getan hatte: Die direkten Befehle eines Tops missachtet. Sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt._  
  
_Charles Magen überschlug sich und plötzlich sah er wieder vollkommen klar. Sein Geist hatte sich beruhigt und er nahm die Stille des Raumes wahr._  
  
_„Moira“, flüsterte er leidvoll._  
  
_Nun wurden ihm die Konsequenzen seines Handelns klar. Was würde sie tun? „Moira, bitte.“ Er hatte sich vor langer Zeit vorgenommen, niemals wieder zu betteln._  
  
_Der Druck auf seinem Oberkörper verschwand und Charles zog es in Erwägung, sich zu erheben. Würde sie ihn schlagen, sobald er dies tat? Er riskierte einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter._  
  
_Moiras Miene war nun nicht mehr wütend, viel mehr stand ihr tiefe Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen traf Charles zutiefst._  
  
_Als Sub sehnte er sich nach lobenden Worten eines Tops, Zorn und Verärgerung ließen ihn empfinden, als ob er seine Aufgaben nicht erfüllt und seinen Herrn nicht ausreichend gedient hatte._  
  
_Er konnte es kaum ertragen und blieb deshalb halb über den Tisch gebeugt stehen, vergrub aufgewühlt das Gesicht in seinen Händen._  
_Was hatte er getan? Jetzt hasste sie ihn umso mehr._  
  
_Charles verbot sich selbst, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, um wenigstens den Hauch einer Ahnung von der bevorstehenden Züchtigung zu erhalten. Sicherlich würde Moira dies nicht gutheißen._  
  
_Minuten voller Schweigen schienen sich endlos dahin zu ziehen._  
  
_Schließlich berührte Moira ihn an der Schulter. „Steh auf.“_  
  
_Als er sich dem Befehl nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken endlich fügte, fühlte Charles sich unendlich schwach. Die Nachwirkungen einer so langen Zeit, ohne getoppt zu werden._  
  
_„Komm her.“_  
  
_Moira streckte ihre Arme aus und Charles stolperte unbeholfen und starr in sie hinein. War es das jetzt? Würde sie ihn gleich von sich stoßen, um die folgenden Qualen durch diesen kleinen Moment voller Trost zu verschlimmern?_  
  
_„Oh, Charles.“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt. Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um ihn und strich ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Charles betäubt wahrnahm, dass er weinte._  
_Tränen tropften auf Moiras Bluse und er wollte sich beschämt von ihr abwenden, doch sie hielt ihn weiterhin fest in den Armen._  
  
_„Das war ungezogen“, erklärte sie ihm kaum hörbar. Charles nickte heftig. In seinem Innern tobte ein Sturm, den nur seine vollkommene_  
_Unterwerfung lindern konnte._  
  
_„Musst du bestraft werden?“ Leise Worte an seinem Ohr._  
  
_Heißes Feuer mischte sich in Charles Gefühle._  
_Gott, sie klang so aufrichtig. Und er wusste, dass er genau das brauchte. Verzweifelt nickte er mit vor Tränen verschwommener Sicht._  
  
_„Bitte!“ Er war sich nicht gänzlich sicher, ob er für oder gegen eine Bestrafung flehte._  
  
_„Okay.“_  
  
_Ein einziges Wort und Moira löste sich von ihm._  
  
_Hätte sie ihn nicht dennoch festgehalten, wäre er vermutlich gestürzt._  
  
_Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sie beide auf das alte Ledersofa zu manövrieren, das im Raum stand und Charles endete über ihren Knien, Moiras rechte Hand auf seinem Po._  
  
_„Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte er und seine Emotionen drohten, ihn erneut zu überwältigen._  
  
_„Ich weiß. Es wird gleich besser.“_  
  
_Und Charles erkannte überrascht, dass es tatsächlich Mitgefühl war, das sie verspürte. Unfassbar._  
_Kurz darauf schlug ihre harte Handfläche auf seinen Hintern und er schrie auf._


	4. Eine Hand hält die andere II

_Nach der unvermeidlichen Tracht Prügel war es still zwischen ihnen beiden. Charles lag keuchend und mit brennendem Hintern über ihren Knien, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, aufzustehen._  
  
_Auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigte diese Position ihn._  
_Das Wissen, in diesem Moment nur Moira zu dienen und nichts weiter beachten zu müssen, vermittelte ihm Sicherheit. Seine Augen brannten verdächtig. So war es bei seinem vorherigen Top nie gewesen._  
  
_Shaw war immer … grob gewesen. Hatte er Charles ausreichend bestraft, stieß er ihn von seinen Knien, sodass er ungehalten auf die harten Fließen in Shaws Apartment gefallen war. Als Charles noch eine Beziehung mit ihm geführt hatte, war er immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass er genau dies brauchte – Strenge, Härte._  
  
_Schließlich war er kein Sub, der sich bei jeder Gelegenheit den Mund verbieten ließ und still kniete, wenn er nicht angesprochen wurde._  
_Auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er Shaw herausfordern wollen, um zu sehen, ob er Charles im Griff hätte._  
_Ob er es würdig war, dass Charles ihn sich als Top erwählte._  
  
_Shaw war 16 Jahre älter als er und der Mann hatte anfangs anziehend und charmant auf ihn gewirkt._  
_Doch mit der Zeit waren seine Methoden brutaler geworden. Und Charles war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob dies an ihm gelegen hatte._  
  
_Sicherlich war es ihm zu verschulden, wenn Shaw ihn zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag fesselte und zornig Charles Rücken peitschte._  
_Ganz bestimmt hatte er etwas angestellt. Denn wie Shaw ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, „liebte er Charles“ und würde nie etwas tun, das er nicht verdient hätte. Demnach …_  
  
  
_„Hey.“ Moiras Hand fuhr über seinen Nacken und massierte ihn dort behutsam. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?“, wollte sie wissen. Noch immer war eine gewisse Autorität in ihrer Stimme anwesend, doch sie klang weicher als zuvor._  
  
_Charles schluckte._  
_Die Erinnerungen an Shaw hatten ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte._  
  
_„Mir geht’s gut“, erwiderte er heiser._  
_Ihre andere Hand rieb vorsichtig seinen Po, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern._  
  
_„Du hast abwesend gewirkt.“ Erwartete sie eine Antwort? Sollte er etwas sagen?_  
  
_„Weißt du, es ist okay“, begann sie und Charles war sich nicht sicher, was dieses Gespräch bezwecken sollte._  
_Leise fuhr sie fort: „Er ist nicht mehr hier, Charles. Er ist nicht mehr dein Top.“_  
  
_Seine Muskeln versteiften sich und Charles hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Hat – hatte er ihr davon erzählt, jetzt gerade in dem fast tranceartigen Zustand während seiner Tracht Prügel?_  
  
_Oh bitte nicht! Sie würde ihn für schwach halten, für unendlich schwach! Nein. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Das konnte doch nicht geschehen sein! Doch wie sollte sie sonst davon erfahren haben?_  
  
_„Atme, Charles.“ Erneut ein Befehl. Verstört tat Charles, was sie verlangte. Weshalb war sie noch hier? Weshalb hatte sie ihm lediglich den Hintern versohlt, anstatt anschließend schlimmeres zu tun?_  
  
_Seine Gedanken an Shaw hatten doch eindeutig bewiesen, dass er ein Alptraum von einem Sub war und wesentlich mehr verdiente als ein paar Schläge._  
  
_„Er ist nicht mehr hier,“ wiederholte Moira die Worte wie ein Manifest._  
  
_„Woher weißt du es?“, fragte Charles gequält. Für eine kurze Weile schwieg sie und er dachte, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, in dem sie ihn anschreien würde._  
  
_„Du hast es mir gezeigt. Als … als ich dich geschlagen habe, warst du ziemlich aufgewühlt und sobald ich dich nur berührt habe, waren da all diese Erinnerungen ...“ Moiras Stimme verlor sich. „Ich wollte aufhören, aber du hast darum gebeten, dass ich weitermachte und ich dachte, es würde dir helfen, dir irgendwie Befreiung verschaffen.“_  
  
_Sie drehte sanft seinen Kopf auf die Seite, sodass er sie ansehen konnte und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid.“_  
  
_In Charles Verstand verlor sich all dies in einem Sog aus Mitleid und Moiras zutiefst betroffenen Augen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er die Fähigkeit besaß, anderen Menschen auf diese Weise etwas zu offenbaren. Seine Telepathie kam ihm wie ein Fluch vor._  
  
_„Er war ein Arschloch von einem Top“, stellte Moira bitter fest. „Niemand hätte dich so behandeln dürfen.“_  
  
_‚Aber er hat es getan‘, meldete sich die zweifelnde Stimme in Charles Kopf wieder. ‚Und es musste einen Grund gehabt haben.‘_  
  
_Schaudernd schloss er die Augen und wünschte sich an einen Ort weit weg von Shaw, von Moira, von jeglichem Top auf dieser Welt._  
_Die Hand in seinem Nacken massierte ihn noch immer mit langen, warmen Fingern._  
  
_„Darf ich aufstehen?“, erkundigte Charles sich matt und ausgelaugt. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Wohlwollen verdiente._  
  
_„Ja, natürlich.“ Moira half ihm, sich neben ihr auf das Sofa zu setzen, wo er starr den Boden betrachtete. Dieser Tag hatte die schlimmst mögliche Wendung genommen, die es geben konnte._  
  
_Moira legte ihren Arm um Charles und zog ihn nahe an sich heran, sodass er mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter zu liegen kam. Er verstand nicht, was dies sollte. War es noch immer eine Bestrafung für seine Ungehorsamkeit und dass er die letzten Monate gelebt hatte wie ein Höhlenmensch?_  
  
_Wenn ja, dann war es keine gute, denn bis auf das Brennen in seinem Hintern und dem derzeitigen, leidenschaftlichen Selbsthass verspürte Charles keinerlei Schmerzen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja auch, dass er selbst einen Vorschlag machte?_  
  
_„In der Schreibtischschublade liegt ein Lineal“, merkte er tonlos an. „Oder … dein Gürtel?“_  
  
_Moira zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte ihn fassungslos. Das war nicht gut._  
_Eilig versuchte Charles sie zu beschwichtigen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab._  
  
_„Du könntest – "_  
  
_„Ich werde dir nicht noch mehr wehtun!“ Nun war es an ihm, sie irritiert anzusehen. „Aber –„_  
_Sie beugte ihn kurz nach vorne und gab ihm einen heftigen Klaps auf den Hintern._  
  
_Charles zischte angstvoll auf. Wenn sie genau das nicht beabsichtigte, welche Bedeutung hatte das hier gerade gehabt?_  
  
_„Das war keine Bestrafung, Charles. Du bist seit Wochen nicht mehr getoppt worden! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du deshalb ernsthaft hättest krank werden können?“_  
  
_Selbstverständlich hatte er es gewusst. Doch seit Shaw hatte er keinen Dom mehr getraut, hatte sich nicht fallen lassen können, wenn er in seltenen Fällen das Center besuchte._  
  
_„Ich bin deine Freundin und ich sorge mich um dich! Auf diese Weise kann es nicht weiter gehen.“_  
  
_Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Charles zu ihr herauf. Hatte sie wirklich das vor, von dem er es annahm?_  
_„Du beanspruchst mich?!“ Er klang verzweifelter, als er zugeben wollte und Charles zuckte beinahe zusammen._  
  
_„Was? Nein!“ Sie hob sein Kinn an. „Das tue ich nicht; ich will nicht dein Top sein. Aber du brauchst jemanden und kannst nicht deine Gesundheit gefährden. Wer soll denn später die Welt retten, wenn nicht du?“, fügte sie schief lächelnd hinzu._  
  
_„Es gibt andere Mutanten.“_  
  
_„Niemanden wie dich.“_  
  
_Charles senkte den Blick und sah erneut zu Boden. Behutsam streckte er seinen Geist nach Moiras, suchte unbemerkt nach Hinweisen, die ihre Aussagen zerstören würden._  
  
_Doch da waren keine. Sie meinte es ernst – sie … es war in einer gewissen Weise überwältigend, Einsicht in Gedanken zu haben, die ihn betrafen. Positiv betrafen! Ihn nicht für minderwertig hielten …_  
  
_Er lehnte sich gegen ihre Schulter und schloss die Augen. Es war einen Versuch wert._  
  
_„Danke“, murmelte er und fühlte eine tiefe Erleichterung._  
  
_Sie saßen noch sehr lange auf dem Sofa und lauschten dem Regen, der stetig gegen das Fenster trommelte._


	5. Cerebro

Als Charles zur Schule zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich wesentlich ausgeglichener.  
  
Die Session mit Moira hatte ihm geholfen, die quälenden Gedanken an Lehnsherr zu ignorieren und nun konnte er sich wieder vollkommen auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.   
  
Nachdem er schnell geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hanks Labor.  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit arbeiteten sie an dem Prototypen einer Maschine, welche später einmal helfen sollte, andere Mutanten zu lokalisieren und einen sicheren Lebensraum für sie zu suchen, wo sie nicht verurteilt und diskriminiert wurden.   
  
Im Moment diente das Internat als ein solcher Ort, doch Charles hoffte, dass es nicht der einzigte bleiben würde.  
  
„Hey, Hank“, begrüßte er den anderen Sub als er durch die Tür zum Labor trat.  
  
„Charles“, erklang es einige Meter über ihm und Hank ließ sich leichtfüßig auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Allen Anschein nach hatte er an einer weiteren Erfindung gearbeitet, welche an Seilen von der Decke hing und entfernt an das Modell eines futuristischen Raumschiffes erinnerte.  
  
Charles nickte zu der Konstruktion über ihm. „Neues Projekt?“  
  
„Hm? Oh ja, es soll eine Art Jet werden – natürlich mit sparsamerem Verbrauch und verbessertem Triebwerken.“  
  
Schmunzelnd betrachtete Charles das Modell. Kaum zu glauben, dass Hank dafür noch Zeit hatte, bei allem was er tat.   
Doch es bewies wieder einmal, wie vielseitig der junge Wissenschaftler war.  
  
„Wie läuft es mit Utak?“  
  
„Fantastisch! Ich hab die Sensoren neu ausgerichtet, sodass sie deine Gehirnströme jetzt besser aufgreifen sollten. Nur …“  
  
„Ja?“ Fragend blickte Charles Hank an.  
  
Gab es etwa ein Problem, das die Realisation des Projekts verzögerte? Beide wussten, wie wichtig diese Erfindung für die Welt der Mutanten werden könnte.   
  
Noch immer wurden viele von ihnen für ihre Fähigkeiten ausgestoßen und nicht selten waren sie ein Opfer von Gewalttaten und anderen Ausschreitungen.  
  
Hank legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Der Name. Ich meine, wir kommen doch nicht mal von den Philippinen, weshalb wählen wir einen Namen auf Tagalog? “  
  
Erleichtert atmete Charles auf und konterte: „Es ist eine ganz wundervolle Sprache mit tollen Wortbildern. Wäre dir spanisch lieber? Oder hm, sagen wir, isländisch?“   
  
„Hebräisch!“, hielt Hank mit.  
  
„Altgriechisch!“  
  
„Deutsch!“   
  
Charles Eingeweide schienen sich zusammen zu ziehen.  _Lehnsherr_.  
  
„Cerebro klingt doch nicht schlecht“, presste er hervor und schnappte sich eine der Akten über diverse Baupläne um sich abzulenken.  
  
Zustimmend nickte Hank. „Wir sind zwar auch keine Spanier aber ja, Cerebro hat etwas.“  
  
  
  
Die darauf folgenden Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Hank und er diskutierten, philosophierten und beratschlagten sich gemeinsam über Cerebros Zukunft; ob eine Steuerung durch Charles Telepathie überhaupt möglich wäre und wie diese aussehen würde.  
  
Schließlich endeten sie auf dem Boden des Labors, um sich herum unzählige Aufzeichnungen und Niederschriften verteilt.  
  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, gab Hank zu bedenken. „Wenn es nicht beim ersten Mal funktioniert, wären die Folgen fatal.“  
  
Charles wusste wie Recht er hatte. Nur ein Fehler und sein Gehirn könnte ernsthaft geschädigt werden – von seiner Mutation ganz zu schweigen.  
  
„Weiß Raven was wir hier tun?“, lenkte Hank das Gespräch auf ein wesentlich heikleres Thema.   
Noch hatte Charles ihr nichts davon erzählt und falls er es tatsächlich tun sollte, würde es höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Streit über sämtliche Risiken, die mit Cerebro einhergingen, enden.  
  
„Nein.“  Seufzend sah Charles zu Boden. „Sie würde mich dafür hassen, dass ich mich als Laborratte bereitstelle. Und du willst Raven nicht wütend erleben, glaub mir.“  
  
„Irgendwann wird sie es ganz bestimmt herausfinden. Wäre es dann nicht viel schlimmer?“  
  
„Du schaffst Probleme wo noch gar keine sind, mein Freund!“ Gespielt frustriert fuhr sich Charles durch die Haare.  
  
„Schutzmaßnahmen“, korrigierte Hank und erhob sich. „Auch einen Kaffee?“  
  


* * *

  
  
„Sie sind abgesprungen?“ Ungläubig blickte Charles seine Schwester an. Allen Anschein nach hatten sich zwei der neu eingestellten Lehrkräfte noch vor dem Ende der Sommerferien dazu entschlossen, doch eine andere Stelle anzunehmen.  
  
„Yep. Wurden abgeworben und sind jetzt für ein neues Unternehmen zuständig, das sich auf die Untersuchung und Weiterentwicklung des Mutantengens spezialisiert. Und …“ Raven zögerte.  
  
„Was?“   
  
„Das willst du nicht hören. Wir sollten uns lieber auf die Suche nach anderen möglichen Lehrkräften machen.“  
  
Das sollten sie in der Tat. Es waren noch zwei Wochen, ehe der Unterricht offiziell erneut begann und wenn Raven und er es wie zuvor organisierten, hätte keine der beiden viel freie Zeit für sich.  
  
„Was ist es, Raven?“  
  
Doch seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen: „Also, ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und es gibt einige Mutanten in der Umgebung, die wir kontaktieren könnten.“  
  
Charles sah sie noch immer berechnend an. Was verschwieg sie ihm?   
  
Für gewöhnlich durchsuchte er nicht ohne weiteres die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen und Raven war Familie, weswegen er sich innerlich sträubte es zu tun.   
  
Sie würde ihm nichts Wichtiges vorenthalten. Oder?  
  
„In Ordnung, ich rufe sie an“, gab er sich geschlagen.  
  
  
  
„Ist da … James Howlett?“, fragend sah Charles erneut auf die Nummer, die Raven ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung ächzte und knackte es.  
  
„Wer ist da?“, verlangte eine raue Stimme zu wissen. „Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Hier spricht Charles Xavier. Sind sie eventuell an einer Lehrstelle interess–„  
  
„Hör zu, Junge!“ Charles Gesprächspartner machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause: „Ruf. Mich. Nie wieder an, verstanden?!“ Damit hatte er aufgelegt.  
  
„Reizender Kerl“, murmelte Charles vor sich hin, ehe er die nächste Nummer wählte. „Verzeihung, Carol Danvers?  
  
  
  
Am Ende des Tages hatte Charles alle Nummern angewählt und mehr von ihnen durch – als unterstrichen. Manche seiner Hoffnungsträger stellten sich als vollkommen normale Menschen heraus, die lediglich eine ausgesprochen verdächtige Vergangenheit aufweisen konnten, jedoch leider keine Mutation.  
  
Andere wollten auf keinen Fall mit dieser in Verbindung gebracht werden und legten auf sobald Charles nur die Worte „Schule“ und „Mutanten“ nannte.  
  
Und wieder andere hatten noch nie davon gehört, dass es Menschen gab, die ein wenig weiter entwickelt, als die meisten, waren.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Charles jedoch drei möglicherweise vielversprechende Lehrkäfte gefunden, welche ihn zurück rufen wollten.  
  
Zum einen waren da Jean Grey und ihr Sub Scott Summers, welche erstaunlicherweise beide Mutanten waren.  
  
Jean war überrascht und fasziniert von dem Gedanken einer solchen Möglichkeit gewesen, andere ihrer Art kennen zu lernen. Beinahe sofort hatte sie versprochen, mit ihrem Partner darüber zu reden. Und sie hatte freundlich geklungen und Charles entfernt an Ororo erinnert, auch wenn er dies nicht zugeben wollte.  
  
Und dann war da noch ein Mann namens Azazel, welcher zwar nicht viel gesprochen, dafür aber erwähnt hatte, dass er Erfahrungen als Lehrer aufweisen konnte.  
  
Charles wusste nicht so recht, was ihn erwarten würde, doch er hatte dennoch alle von ihnen eingeladen, sich ein Bild ihres neuen Jobs zu machen.  
  
Nun hieß es abzuwarten.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr merkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich ein wenig in der Timeline von X-Men herumspringe und einige Charaktere jetzt schon erscheinen lasse, auch wenn sie im Original erst viel später auftreten. Hoffentlich sorgt das nicht für Verwirrung, falls doch dürft ihr mir bei Fragen gerne einen Kommentar hinterlassen. :)


	6. "Erik"

Zwei Wochen später war alles festgelegt und sowohl Jean und Scott als auch Azazel würden in wenigen Tagen ihre Stelle antreten.  
Sowie alle anderen Lehrer bekamen sie passende Räumlichkeiten auf dem Anwesen zugeteilt, die sie dankend annahmen.  
  
Einzig Azazel war es lieber gewesen, sich ein Zimmer im nicht weit entfernten Dorf zu suchen, um „ein wenig Freiraum“ zu haben.  
Charles konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Das Leben hier war in der Tat gelegentlich recht mitreißend, doch er hätte es für nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.  
  
Es gab nur eine Sache, welchen Charles‘ Alltag trübte: Lehnsherrs Ankunft. Heute.  
Wie es der Zufall wollte, würde er das Zimmer direkt neben Charles beziehen und es wäre nahezu unmöglich, sich auf diese Weise aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Charles hatte versucht, ein anderes zu finden, doch aufgrund der Einstellung von Jean und Scott waren Alternativen knapp. Und der letzte Trakt, welcher noch Zimmer aufzuzeigen hatte, müsste dringend renoviert werden.  
  
„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht“, tröstete Raven ihn. „Du bekommst einen tollen Mann als Zimmernachbarn, sei ein bisschen fröhlicher!“  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Noch immer hatte er Raven nichts von seinen Gefühlen bezüglich Lehnsherr offenbart und er wollte keineswegs jetzt damit anfangen.  
  
Sie standen beide auf der Haupttreppe des Anwesens und warteten auf das Taxi ihres zukünftigen Kollegen.  
Als Leiter dieser Schule war es ihre Pflicht, ihn zu begrüßen, sonst hätte Charles sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen und einem seiner Bücher gewidmet.  
  
„Ja, es wird bestimmt ganz bezaubernd werden“, merkte er sarkastisch an, was Raven jedoch als ehrlichen Optimismus auffasste.  
  
„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“  
  
In diesem Moment bog das Taxi in die Auffahrt ein.  
Raven stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Und immer schön lächeln“, fügte sie beschwingt hinzu.  
  
„Aber natürlich“, presste Charles zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und sah mit starrem Blick geradeaus.   
  
Wie hatte er sich nur davon überzeugen lassen können, dass  dies eine gute Idee war?! Es würde eine Katastrophe werden - zumindest für ihn.  
Die Tür des Autos öffnete sich und Lehnsherr stieg elegant aus, bevor er auf Raven und ihn zuschritt.  
  
„Willkommen!“, empfing Charles ihn. Zu mehr als diesem Wort war er nicht in der Lage, denn sobald er dem anderen Mann nur in die Augen gesehen hatte, wollte er für Lehnsherr auf die Knie gehen.  
  
Beunruhigt holte er tief Luft und überließ das Reden Raven, welche freundlich die Hand des Tops schüttelte.  
Er sollte wirklich dringend zu einem Arzt gehen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich eine Krankheit, die Charles zu schaffen machte; es musste schließlich einen Grund für sein Verhalten geben, das musste es einfach!  
  
Mit zittrigen Knien wartete er neben Raven, bis sie den Smalltalk mit Lehnsherr beendet hatte und ihn hinein geleitete.  
Ja, es musste einen Grund geben!  
  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Charles hatte sich hierher verzogen in der Hoffnung, Abstand von Lehnsherr zu gewinnen.  
  
Nun starrte er seit zehn Minuten auf dieselbe Seite seines Buches, ohne auch nur einen Satz, den er gelesen hatte, wahrzunehmen.  
Stattdessen dachte er Cerebro, Raven und Hank.  
  
Seine Schwester hatte nicht gewirkt, als ob Lehnsherr denselben Effekt auf sie hatte wie auf Charles, also musste es etwas persönliches sein.  
Kurz hatte Charles mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den neuen Lehrer Hank vorzustellen, um zu sehen, wie der andere Sub auf ihn reagieren würde, doch sofort hatte er diese Idee als abstoßend empfunden. Hank war nicht seine Laborratte für merkwürdige Tops.  
  
„Herein!“ rief er in der Annahme, es sei Jean oder Scott, die Fragen aufgrund des Lehrplanes hatten.  
  
Anstelle ihrer trat Lehnsherr durch die Tür. „Mr. Xavier“, begrüßte er Charles, welcher geschockt von seinem Buch aufsah. „Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen für diese Anstellung bedanken.“  
  
Er blickte Charles erwartungsvoll an. Zu spät realisierte dieser, dass er wohl etwas sagen sollte.  
„Gern geschehen“, brachte er mühsam heraus und schließlich noch ein reserviertes „Sie waren die beste Wahl.“  Innerlich schalt er sich selbst dafür.  
  
„Außerdem hätte ich noch ein paar Fragen, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde?“  
  
Doch. Doch das würde es.  
  
Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus.  
  
„Nehmen Sie Platz“, bot Charles ihm resigniert nach einen Moment unangenehmen Schweigens an. Schließlich war er der Direktor dieser Schule und es war seine Aufgabe, solche Dinge zu klären.  
  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
  
„Nun ja, zuallererst würde ich ihnen anbieten, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, da wir uns anscheinend des öfteren sehen werden“, schlug Lehnsherr charmant vor. „Erik.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Charles hatte öfter in dessen Bewerbung geblättert als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Irritiert blinzelte Lehnsherr und Charles wurde bewusst, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Oh Gott. Was musste Lehnsherr, Erik,  _Lehnsherr  _nun von ihm denken?  
  
„Und dürfte ich auch Ihren erfahren?“, überspielte der Top seine Verwirrung mit einem milden Lächeln. Seine Gedanken verrieten jedoch, wie überrascht er wirklich war.  
  
Charles zögerte. Er wollte nicht, dass Erik ihn beim Vornamen nannte, doch diese Geste abzulehnen, würde ihn vielleicht verärgern und Charles wusste besser als jeder andere, was ein wütender Top bedeuten konnte …  
  
Nach einem Augenblick in dem keiner der beiden Männer etwas sagte, fingen sie plötzlich beide an.  
  
„Sie müssen nicht - "  
  
„Charles.“ Verdammt waren seine Erfahrungen.  
  
„Charles“, wiederholte Erik seinen Namen und Charles hasste ihn für die Sanftheit, die dabei in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Sie waren nicht in einer Kinoromanze, wo Dom und Sub nach einer halben Stunde des Anhimmelns gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang ritten!  
  
Doch als Erik auch noch „Ein schöner Name“ folgen ließ, wusste er, dass es kein Zurück gab.  
Es würde geschehen, ganz bestimmt.  
  
Eines Tages, wenn auch nicht heute, würde er den Top anflehen, ihm ein Halsband anzulegen und dann würde er erneut in einer Beziehung sein, die ihn missbrauchte mit einem Top, der ihn nicht liebte.  
  
Und das trieb Charles beinahe Tränen in die Augen.  



	7. Seelendiagnose

Schließlich trat Erik nach diversen Fragen aus dem Raum und Charles atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Während ihres Gesprächs hatte er sich immer wieder zwingen müssen, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, und nicht auf die Tischplatte oder die Wand zu blicken.  
Das war eine von Shaws Regeln gewesen. Niemals einen anderen Top direkt ansehen.  
  
Heute und Jahre nach Shaw hatte Charles es geschafft, beinahe nicht mehr auf diese Anweisung zu achten, doch nun war sie unerklärlicherweise wieder präsent.   
War es der unbewusste Versuch, Erik mithilfe seiner „guten Manieren“ zu beeindrucken? Wenn dieser in der Tat darauf einging, würde Charles schneller als onehin an dessen Seite landen.   
  
Nein, niemals.  
  
Er musste dringend zu einem Arzt!  


* * *

  
  
Ein wenig unsicher nach seiner erneuten Begegnung mit Charles gesellte sich Erik in die Gemeinschaftsküche ein Stockwerk tiefer wo Raven an einem Tisch saß und entspannt eine Tasse Kaffee trank, während sie in einem Magazin blätterte.  
  
Die hübsche Sub war Erik bereits bei seiner Ankunft aufgefallen, doch für gewöhnlich war er weitaus mehr an Männern interessiert.  
Männern wie Charles.  
  
Der Direktor dieser Schule hatte ihm gegenüber bis jetzt abweisend und kühl reagiert und Erik war sich nicht sicher, woran dies lag. Hatte er schon an seinem ersten Tag etwas falsch gemacht, ja womöglich sogar bei seinem Bewerbungsgespräch?  
  
War er zu direkt gewesen? Zu einnehmend? Oder hatte er die Signale falsch gelesen und Charles war doch ein Top, der Eriks Verhalten missbilligte?  
  
Andererseits wusste Erik für gewöhnlich immer wem er gegenüberstand; ob Sub, Top oder Switch.  
Nur bei Charles … es war ein Rätsel.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte Erik genau beobachten können, wie sich dessen Blick senkte wenn er sprach oder das beiläufige Kratzen am Hals. Trug er normalerweise ein Halsband?!  
  
„Möchtest du auch eine Tasse?“, unterbrach Raven seine Gedankengänge.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem Arbeitgeber waren sie sich schnell einig geworden, dass Siezen nur eine unnötige Spannung hervorrief.  
  
„Ja, gerne“, antwortete Erik und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie prompt erwiderte.  
  
Als er kurze Zeit später an seinem Kaffee nippte, beschloss er, sie das Offensichtliche zu fragen.  
Eventuell könnte er so eine Antwort erlangen, da ihm die ganze Sache sonst wohl nicht aus dem Kopf gehen würde.  
  
„Charles ist nicht gerade von mir begeistert, hm?“  
  
Raven schaute von ihrem Magazin auf. „Weshalb?“  
  
Gespielt unbeteiligt zuckte Erik mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich unmöglich bereits jetzt Feinde machen indem er über seinen Arbeitgeber herzog.   
„Er wirkt ein wenig … ablehnend.“  
  
Schweigend musterte Raven ihn und klappte schließlich das Magazin zu. „Das liegt nicht an dir,“ begann sie langsam, als wägte sie ihre Worte genau ab. „Charles hatte … er ist nicht die Art Mensch, der allen sofort vertraut.“  
  
Erik nickte verstehend.  
  
Aha. Das war zwar eine Erklärung, doch eine höchst mystische obendrein.  
Jedoch schien es die einzige zu sein, die Raven ihm liefern würde, denn sie fragte ihn gleich darauf nach seinem Stundenplan, um das Thema zu beenden.  


* * *

  
  
Nervös spielte Charles mit dem Saum seines Hemdärmels.  
  
Er hatte einen Termin bei seinen Arzt vereinbart solange noch Zeit vor Beginn des Schuljahres war und saß nun in dem kleinen Wartezimmer von dessen Praxis.  
Außer ihm war nur noch eine ältere Dame anwesend, ein Top, wie er unwillkürlich realisierte.  
  
In seinem Innern suchte er nach denselben Gefühlen, die aufkamen, wenn er in Eriks Nähe war.  
Nichts.  
  
Es musste also an dem anderen Mutanten liegen. Charles Atem wurde schneller. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Seine Finger verkrampften sich als er an all Dinge dachte, die ihm als Eriks Sub geschehen konnten.  
  
Oh Gott bitte nicht,  _bitte nicht!_  
  
„Charles Xavier?“, rief ihn die junge Praxishelferin auf.   
  
Eine Krankheit. Charles betete für eine Krankheit. Und ihm wurde klar, wie furchtbar sich das anhörte.  
  
  
  
„Ist etwas geschehen?“, wollte Dr. Fisher von ihm wissen und sah ihn forschend an.   
  
Sie beide wussten, dass Charles ungerne Untersuchungen zuließ und nur kam, wenn es nötig war.  
Und am Telefon hatte er verzweifelt geklungen wie Charles selbst wusste.  
  
Doch er hatte sich kaum noch beherrschen können. Der Gedanke, dass Erik sein nächster Top werden könnte, war beängstigend.  
  
„Es ist – " Charles stockte. Wie sollte er auch erklären, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war?  
  
Vor allem, _da eben noch nichts vorgefallen war?_  
Vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen. Einfach verschwinden und hoffen und flehen, dass es nicht zu dem kommen würde, was er befürchtete.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es nicht nur Einbildung ist“, hörte er sich sagen und verdammt, seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
Aber das hier war Dr. Fisher, erinnerte er sich. Der Mann, welcher ihn nach Shaws schrecklichen Eskapaden wieder zusammen geflickt hatte und der ihn niemals berührte, wenn er es nicht wollte.  
Ein Sub wie er selbst. Charles konnte ihm vertrauen.  
  
Und dann, ganz von allein, kamen all die Worte und Charles erklärte wie er sich fühlte, was er spürte.  
Als er geendet hatte, wartete er ruhelos auf eine Beantwortung der unausgesprochenen Fragen.  
  
Gab es ein Medikament? Würde es vorüber gehen?  _War es real?_  
Aber wem machte er etwas vor, natürlich war es das.  
  
„Mr. Xavier.“   
  
Charles lehnte sich in seinem Sitz vor. Der Gesichtseindruck des Arztes war unmöglich zu deuten.  
  
„Mr. Xavier, das was Sie haben, ist keine Krankheit.“ Dr. Fisher zögerte und Charles wusste nicht, ob ihn diese Information entlasten sollte.  
  
Was war es dann?   
  
„Ich befürchte, nein, ich gratuliere“, korrigierte sein Arzt sich: „Dass Sie Ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden haben.“  
Verständnislos blinzelte Charles, was Dr. Fisher als Anzeichen für weitere Erklärungen sah.  
  
„Sehen Sie, eine wahre Seelenverwandtschaft zwischen einem Top und einem Sub ist äußerst selten und geschieht nicht häufig, aber die Anzeichen sind recht klar bei beiden Seiten zu erkennen. Der oder die Sub wird von einem intensiven Verlangen nach Unterwerfung überfallen, der Top hingegen fühlt sich zum Sub hingezogen und entwickelt das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schützen.“  
  
Betäubt blickte Charles seinen Arzt an, ohne seine Umgebung zu erkennen.  
Er war … Erik war … nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es  _durfte  _nicht wahr sein!  
  
Selbstverständlich hatte er von Seelenverwandtschaft gehört, aber das war nicht, was er wollte, das war nicht seine Bestimmung!  
Charles bekam kaum noch Luft und sein Blickfeld verschwamm.  
  
Weshalb nicht Raven oder Hank oder irgendjemand anderes?  _Und weshalb Erik?_  
  
„Mr. Xavier, atmen Sie“, befahl ihm Dr. Fisher und benommen gehorchte er.


	8. Nebenwirkungen

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde bei Dr. Fisher war Charles als müsse er sich übergeben.  
  
Alles was er über seinen Zustand erfuhr, ließ ihn weiter in einer Spirale vollkommener Hilflosigkeit versinken. Dies wurde nur noch schlimmer als er realisierte, dass es keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gab.  
  
Er konnte Erik feuern, doch das würde nichts an seinen Gefühlen ändern.  
  
Er konnte sich anderen Tops hingeben, doch keiner von ihnen würde es laut seinem Arzt schaffen, Charles verzweifelter Sehnsucht nach Ergebung gerecht zu werden.  
Es gab absolut nichts was er tun konnte.   
„Mr. Xavier, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Seelenverwandter keinesfalls wie ihr letzter Dom ist.“   
Dr. Fisher blickte ihn mitleidig an. Selbstverständlich sprach er von Shaw.  
  
Shaw, der ihn zu Grunde gerichtet und seine Seele ruiniert hatte, weil er Gefallen an solchen Aktivitäten fand. Als Charles begriffen hatte, was dieser Mann ihm antat, wollte er die Beziehung beenden.   
Damals wusste er noch, dass nicht alle Tops gewalttätig waren.   
  
Und nun …  
  
Charles hatte versucht zu gehen, doch Shaws Aura von Macht hatte ihn wie ein Anker zurück gehalten … es endete damit, dass Charles seinen Top anflehte, ihm etwas zu geben, ganz gleich was, nur „bitte, bitte, lasst mich euch dienen, Master!“.  
  
Das war krank. Inzwischen realisierte Charles, dass es das war.  
Dennoch konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass Erik nicht die gleiche Unterwerfung von ihm fordern würde, niemand wusste wie er seine Subs behandelte.  
  
„Gehen Sie nach Hause“, riet Dr. Fisher ihm und Charles hob den Kopf  
  
„Das ist doch aussichtslos“, antwortete er mit monotoner Stimme. Und dann ein wenig lauter, denn ganz ehrlich, was sollte der Arzt tun, ihn etwa bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit auspeitschen? Bitte! Als ob Charles eine solche Reaktion noch nicht erlebt hatte.   
  
„Sie sagen mir, dass ich genau dahin zurückkehren soll, wo  _dieser Mann_  ist?!“  
  
Ruhig hielt der andere Sub seinem Blick stand. „Charles …“  
  
Oh großartig. Jetzt nannte er ihn schon beim Vornamen.   
  
„Nein! Es ist mir egal was Sie sagen, ich werde niemals wieder in eine solche Beziehung geraten! Geben Sie mir Medikamente oder irgendwas, um es zu unterdrücken, aber ich werde mich ihm nicht unterwerfen“, brachte Charles heftig hervor.  
  
„Er ist Ihr Seelenver-"   
  
„Nein, das ist er nicht.“  
  
Und schon gar nicht war Erik fucking Lehnsherr sein zukünftiger Top.  
  
„Also gut.“ Dr. Fisher seufzte und Charles konnte die Anteilnahme in seinen Augen erkennen. „Ich stelle Ihnen ein Rezept für Ritinal aus, das sollte ihre Empfindungen für einige Zeit mildern.“  
  
Ernst sah er Charles an. „Dieses Medikament hat starke Nebenwirkungen und Sie können es nicht für einen langen Zeitraum einnehmen“, warnte er.  
  
„Aber es funktioniert?“, schnitt Charles ihm das Wort ab.  
  
„Ja, das tut es.“ Sein Arzt schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn Sie seine früheren Subs aufsuchen und Sie über Ihre Sorgen befragen. Früher oder später werden Sie sich ihm stellen müssen, sonst wird Ihre Gesundheit ernsthaft darunter leiden.“  
  
Wortlos wartete Charles auf das Rezept.  


* * *

  
  
Eine Weile später war Charles erneut am Internat angekommen.  
  
Sobald er Dr. Fishers Praxis verlassen hatte, war er zur nächstbesten Apotheke gefahren, um das Medikament zu erhalten, welches ihn aus seinem jämmerlichen Zustand erlösen würde.  
Kurz darauf hatte er die erste Dosis eingenommen.  
  
Nun stieg er die Treppen zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hoch und musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren.  
Leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn und die Stufen schienen unter ihm zu schwanken.  
  
Sollten dies bereits die ersten Anzeichen der Nebenwirkungen sein? Dr. Fisher hatte erwähnt wie schnell das Medikament wirken konnte, dennoch hatte Charles den Beipackzettel nicht lesen und über die Risiken der Tabletten erfahren wollen.   
Sie waren ein Mittel zum Zweck, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
„Charles?“  
  
Raven. Oh Gott, Raven!  
Hoffentlich war sein verzweifelter Griff am Treppengeländer nicht allzu offensichtlich.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“ Schneller als erwartet stand sie vor ihm und Charles wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt.  
  
„Alles bestens.“   
  
Prüfend sah sie ihn an.  
„Du bist sehr blass.“  
  
Charles ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Und, es geht mir ausgesprochen gut.“  
  
Seine Schwester glaubte ihm allen Anschein nach nicht, dennoch trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Weg frei zu geben.  
  
„Oh übrigens“, sie drehte sich noch einmal um. „Erik findet, du wärst abweisend.“  
  
Was? Hatte er etwa mit Raven gesprochen? Hatte er mit Raven über Charles gesprochen?  
  
„Weshalb sagt er das?“ Charles Stimme klang hart wie geschliffenes Glas und Raven wirkte überrascht von seiner Reaktion.  
  
„Nun ja, er meinte, du hättest ein wenig … skeptisch ihm gegenüber gewirkt. Charles, geht es dir wirklich gut?“  
  
„Ja“, knurrte er schon nahezu. Wie hatte er Lehnsherr alleine mit seiner Schwester lassen können?! Winzige Bildfragmente von ihr gefesselt, geknebelt,  _blutend_ , während sie Lehnsherr zu Füßen lag, blitzten durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Ravens forschender Blick durchbohrte ihn Charles noch immer. Gleich morgen würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Top sich von ihr fern hielt.  
  
Sanfter sagte er. „Du kennst mich, Raven. Kopfschmerzen – das Übliche eben.“  
Sorge. Neugier. Charles konnte ihre Gedanken erraten ohne sie auch nur zu lesen.  
  
„Du kommst zu mir, wenn es schlimmer wird, ja?“, wollte seine Schwester sicher gehen.  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
Raven setzte ihren Weg nach unten fort.   
  
_„Charles ist manchmal so ein Idiot.“_  
  
Charles hätte gelächelt, wenn in diesem Moment nicht sein Blickfeld vollkommen schwarz geworden wäre und seine Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen gegolten hätte.  
  
Plötzliche schummrige Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Er konnte noch genau das Holz des Geländers auf seiner Haut spüren und den Geruch der Luft wahrnehmen, welcher aus alten Wänden und verschlissenen Teppichen bestand.  
  
Doch ansonsten war da nichts und Charles hielt die Luft an, in dem Versuch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu gewinnen.  
  
Nein, nein, nein.  _Atmen, Charles._  Dr. Fisher. Nebenwirkungen.  
Das hier war nicht weiter schlimm.  
Vorsichtig tastete Charles mit dem Fuß nach der nächsten Stufe.  
  
Er würde es bis in sein Büro schaffen und dort würde er dann warten bis diese momentane Blindheit wieder nachließ.  
Es war alles in Ordnung, es war alles gut, es war alles besser als Eriks Sub zu sein.  
  
Sich sammelnd richtete sich Charles zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Alles war gut.  
  
Es dauerte fünf Minuten bis er die Treppe erklommen hatte und weitere zwei, um die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zu finden, doch Charles kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Ohne seine Sehkraft fühlte er sich unendlich schwach, so als könne er nicht vorausahnen woher der nächste Schlag kommen würde, wenn es einen gab.  
  
Reine Tortur.  
  
Schließlich sackte Charles, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zusammen und lehnte sich schweißüberströmt gegen sie.  
Langsam begann seine Sicht sich zu stabilisieren, doch Charles schloss dennoch die Augen.   
  
Wie sollte er das weiterhin aushalten? Wie sollte er Raven und Hank und allen anderen vormachen, dass alles normal wäre?   
Wie sollte er so  _leben?_  
  
Auf keine dieser Fragen kannte Charles die Antwort und all seine Frust und seine Wut auf sich, Erik, seine Orientierung als Sub, brachen hervor wie eine einzige Flutwelle aus Emotionen.  
  
Er war geliefert.   
  
Erik wäre nur ein weiterer verrückter Top mit großen Händen und kleiner Geduld.  
  
Er war geliefert.  
  
Er war geliefert.  
  
Charles krümmte sich zusammen, lag viel zu schnell atmend auf dem Boden seines Büros; etwas schien ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen.  
Alles seine Schuld.  
  
Niemand wollte einen Sub wie ihn.  
  
Niemand.  



	9. Nervenzerreißend

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen für Charles in einem Rausch aus bohrenden Kopfschmerzen, plötzlichem Sehverlust und einem Ziehen in der Magengrube, welches ihm signalisierte, dass er dringend getoppt werden musste.  
  
Charles ignorierte es.   
Jeden Tag aufs Neue konzentrierte er sich lediglich auf Unterrichtsstoff, Vorbereitungen, Bestellungen, Verbesserungen und Erneuerungen Cerebros.  
  
Den Tops des Internats ging er aus dem Weg, allen voran Erik.  
  
Als er diesen auf Raven angesprochen hatte, wäre es beinahe in einem Desaster geendet …  
  
  
  
  
„Mister Lehnsherr." Charles weigerte sich konsequent, den Top bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen - es erschien ihm als Verrat an sich selbst. „Hätten Sie kurz Zeit?“  
  
Lehnsherr musste. Es war Sonntag und bis jetzt hatte noch keine einzige Stunde abgehalten.  
  
„Selbstverständlich.“   
  
Charles konnte nicht umhin, die Fältchen um seine Augen zu bemerken, wenn der Top lächelte.   
  
_Wertloser, widerlicher Sub._  
  
„Folgen Sie mir bitte“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen ohne sich noch einmal nach Lehnsherr umzudrehen.  
  
Dem Geräusch von Schritten hinter ihm zu urteilen, war dies auch nicht nötig.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken schweigsamen Gehens gelangten sie an Charles Ziel: einem leeren, lange nicht mehr genutztem Klassenraum im Nordflügel des Internats. Hier würde niemand sie stören, komme was wolle … und Charles war nicht sicher, was noch passieren würde.  
  
Lehnsherr war größer und stärker als er, doch wenn es sein musste, würde Charles seine Mutation einsetzen …  
  
_Wenn_  es sein musste.  
  
Er würde alles für Raven tun.  
  
Sorgfältig schloss Charles die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann starrte er Lehnsherr entschlossen an und hoffte, eine annähernd drohende Stimmung auszustrahlen.  
  
Der Top schien etwas verwirrt, sagte jedoch nichts. Und genau das ängstigte Charles. Er hatte schon oft erlebt, welche Stimmungsumschwünge auftreten konnten, wenn man als Sub das falsche sagte.  
  
Aber das hier musste sein. Seine Schwester würde niemals so enden wie er.  
  
„Halten Sie sich von Raven fern“, hielt sich Charles nicht länger mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fast war er selbst davon beeindruckt, wie energisch seine Stimme klang, bedachte man, dass er liebend gerne den Boden unter Lehnsherrs Schuhen geküsst hätte. Die Dominanz ging von ihm aus wie schweres Parfum.  
  
„Wie bitte?“   
  
Charles krallte seine Fingernägel in den Stoff seiner Tweedjacke. Diese Stimme.  
  
Noch wirkte der Top nicht verärgert, doch das konnte sich leicht ändern. Charles Magen drehte sich herum.   
  
_Für Raven._  
  
„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Treffen Sie sich nicht mit ihr, reden Sie nicht mit ihr, sehen Sie sie nicht mal an, verstanden?“, fauchte er Lehnsherr an, nicht nur mit seiner Stimme sondern auch tief in dessen Kopf.  
  
Lehnsherr verzog das Gesicht; ganz offensichtlich bereitete ihm Charles plötzliches Eindringen in seinen Geist Schmerzen. „Charl–“   
  
„Und nennen Sie mich nicht so!“  
  
Inzwischen war der Top auf die Knie gesunken und umklammerte mit beiden Händen keuchend seinen Kopf. Charles sah auf ihn herab, konnte nicht glauben, wie schwach dieser Mann nun wirkte.  
  
„Hör auf“, flüsterte Lehnsherr gepeinigt und Charles wollte weiterhin ein Chaos in dessen Gedanken kreieren, aber das war ein Befehl, ein Befehl von _Erik Lehnsherr_!  Seinem Seelenverwandten.  
  
Das unangenehme Ziehen in Charles Magengrube hatte sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgeweitet und er konnte sich dieser gewaltigen Macht nicht länger verweigern.  
  
Taumelnd stolperte er einige Schritte nach hinten und prallte gegen die Wand während er sich aus Eriks Verstand zurückzog.  
  
Noch immer kniete der Top auf dem staubigen Fußboden und auch wenn Charles Glieder sich langsam wieder normal anfühlten, so blieb das Bewusstsein einer kommenden Strafe für … ja für was eigentlich?  
  
Die psychische Attacke, welche er soeben auf den Top ausgeführt hatte?  
  
Seine Drohung?  
  
Der vollkommen allgemeine und plausible Grund, dass er ein Sub war und eine solche Behandlung verdient hatte?  
  
Charles ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust.  
  
_Schmutziger Sklave._  
  
Nein. Nein,  er würde jetzt gehen und wenn Lehnsherr es auch nur wagte ihn anzufassen, würde Charles ihm erneut Leid zufügen.  
  
_Unterwirf dich gefälligst!_  
  
Charles trat auf die Tür zu.  
  
  
  
  
__Kalte und nasse Erde unter seinen Füßen, die ihren Weg durch die Sohlen seiner Schuhe fand.  
  
Ein dunkler Himmel.  
  
Fließen an den Wänden.   
  
Erik konnte nur verschwommen Skalpelle und Klingen erkennen, so sehr hatte er seine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit verdrängt.   
  
__Ein Schuss.  
  
Sein Schrei.   
  
Sein Schrei, der gezeigt hatte, was wirklich in ihm steckte.  
  
Erik wollte auch jetzt schreien, wollte das Rasen in seinem Herzen zum Ausdruck bringen, doch die Erinnerungen hielten ihn fest in ihrer Grausamkeit umschlungen und Erik fühlte seine Hände eisig werden, er konnte es spüren, alles fühlen, er war wieder dort. Zeit schien keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben in diesem Gefängnis seiner selbst.  
  
„Hör auf“, würgte er hervor, denn ein winziger Teil seines Gehirns wusste, dass dies nicht real war sondern eine Illusion, herbeigeführt von … von Charles.  
  
Seinem Arbeitgeber. Einem Sub.  __Seinem  Sub – Nein. Was dachte er?!  
  
Eriks gesamtes Wesen zerriss sich in dem Versuch, eine Ordnung wiederherzustellen, irgendwie seinen Verstand wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und in die Realität zurückzukehren.  
  
Vage wurde ihm bewusst, dass er kniete, vor Charles, und wie falsch es sich anfühlte.  
Diese Position war nicht für einen Top gemacht. Und dann verschwanden die Erinnerungen schlagartig und Erik konnte denken, atmen, er war hier, alles war gut.  
  
Der Top ihn ihm wollte Charles Arm greifen und ihn anschließend übers Knie zerren, um ihm die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens zu verabreichen für das, was er Erik soeben angetan hatte.  
  
Sobald er seinen Kopf hob und den Sub ansah, änderte sich dies.  
  
Charles war leichenblass, seine Haltung verkrampft und seine Augen, Gott, seine Augen. Ein fieberhafter, nahezu manischer Glanz lag in ihnen. Er musste seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getoppt worden sein, realisierte Erik und wurde mit einem Schlag vollkommen nüchtern.  
  
Eine machtvolle Schwere trat in seinem Körper. So fühlte es sich für Tops an, jemanden zu dominieren - vollkommene Verantwortung und Schutz für den Sub, welcher sich ihm hingab.  
  
Und Charles sah aus als könnte er Schutz gut gebrauchen. Sein Blick war auf die Tür gerichtet und langsam tat er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Alles daran sah schmerzhaft aus und Eriks Nerven schrien danach, ihm zu helfen, eine Hand auf Charles Schulter zu legen und ihn zu stützen als ihm ein ganz neuer Gedanke kam.  
  
Der Sub hatte Angst.   
  
Vor ihm.


	10. Zwang und Drang

Erik kannte den Ausdruck in Charles Augen, er hatte diesen oft genug in den Gesichtern, der mit ihm gefangen gehaltenen Subs in Schmidts Laboren beobachtet.  
  
Verlangen. Lust. Furcht.  
  
Bereits mit dreizehn Jahren wollte Erik jeden Top angreifen, der es wagte, eine solche Zerrissenheit in den jungen Subs zu bewirken, indem man ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Unterwerfung (und damit zur Entspannung) verweigerte.  
  
Und nun blickte Charles ihn an als sei er einer der Kinder von früher und Erik erwartete beinahe einen der Wachmänner, welcher sie beide zu unsäglichen Tests schleifen würde.  
  
Subdrop. So nannte man diesen Zustand. Erik kannte die Risiken und Gründe dafür.  
  
Verweilte ein Sub zu lange in ihm, konnte es in seltenen Fällen sogar zu eine Art Koma kommen. Und aus einem solchen erneut aufzuwachen, kam einem Wunder gleich.  
  
Erik musste etwas tun, schließlich war das hier Charles und bei Gott, bereits seit seinem Vorstellungsgespräch hatte Erik sich ausgemalt wie der Sub wohl auf Knien vor ihm aussehen würde. Wahrscheinlich wunderschön.  
  
Noch immer hielt Charles den Türknauf umklammert, schien sich weder zu rühren noch loslassen zu können. Ein Zittern hatte seinen Körper umfasst und Erik konnte die Adern in   
  
Charles Handgelenk hervortreten sehen, so verkrampft war der andere Mutant.  
  
„Ganz ruhig“, wandte sich Erik mit sanfter Stimme an ihn, während er mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat. Berührung, das würde helfen, dessen war er sich nach all den Jahren voller Erfahrung bei Schmidt sicher.  
  
Wenn Subs sich in einem Drop befanden, sehnten sie sich nach Körperkontakt und einer Verbindung, die sie zum nächstbesten Top aufbauen konnten.   
  
„Ruhig“, wiederholte Erik seine Worte mit dem leichten Unterton eines Befehls. Und verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn das hier kam sämtlichen Phantasien, die er von Charles gehabt hatte, viel zu nah. Noch nie hatte er sich so zu einem Sub hingezogen gefühlt - Erik war es als stünde seine Seele in heißen Flammen jedes Mal, wenn er ihm begegnete.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er sich Charles auf halber Strecke genähert und Erik konnte nun den   
stockenden Atem des anderen Mannes hören.  
  
Langsam streckte er einen Arm nach Charles Schulter aus und das gewaltige, vertraute Gefühl von Dominanz überkam ihn erneut. Alles würde gut werden.   
  
Charles würde es hiernach besser gehen, ihn jegliche Spuren von Angst vergessen lassen.   
  
Und kein Top würde ihm jemals wieder Schmerzen zubereiten.  
  
  
  
  
Unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, sah Charles gelähmt zu, wie Lehnsherr sich erhob und sicheren Ganges mit erhobenen Händen auf ihn zuschritt.  
  
Nein, nein, nein! Er musste hier weg,  _sofort_! Lehnsherr wirkte zwar weder wütend noch aufgebracht, aber Charles wusste, er wusste, dass einer sofortigen Züchtigung dennoch nichts im Weg stand.  
  
Würde Lehnsherr seine Kräfte einsetzen?  
  
Charles Hand umfasste den Türknauf nur noch fester. Besser er als Raven. Wenn Lehnsherr schon seine Wut an jemandem auslassen musste, dann war es nur fair, dass Charles derjenige war.  
  
„Ganz ruhig“, kam es von dem Top und Charles wäre beinahe auf die Knie gefallen, denn Lehnsherrs Stimme war weich wie Honig und ließ Charles Innerstes in sich zerfließen.  
  
Weshalb hatte Lehnsherr nur solch verheerende Wirkungen auf ihn? Oder lag es tatsächlich daran, dass Charles, dass er … Lehnsherrs intensiver Blick hinderte seinen Verstand am Denken und sorgte dafür, dass eine angenehme Stille in Charles Kopf entstand.  
  
Oh. Ooooooh. Das war gut – er durfte nicht, Lehnsherr war wie Shaw,  _er durfte nicht_  … es war so wundervoll.  
  
Lehnsherrs Finger an seiner Schulter, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu einem nahegelegenen Stuhl führten, oh, es war so gut.  
  
Lehnsherrs Finger. An seiner Schulter. Die. Ihn. Führten.  
  
In Charles schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Berührung. Berührung war nicht gut, war nicht wundervoll, sie führte zu Schmerz, zu Leid – Charles riss sich von dem Top los und stolperte zur Tür, seine Sicht verschwamm.  
  
Nur weg hier!  
  
Der Türknauf kam schneller als erwartet und Charles brauchte einige hektische Versuche, bis er endlich draußen war und die Treppe herunter eilte.   
  
Seine Kehle brannte, vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte und seine Nerven fühlten sich an, als seien sie in der Mitte durchgeschnitten und ihm anschließend erneut eingesetzt worden.  
  
Lehnsherr. Gottverdammtes Arschloch von einem Top. Er hätte es beinahe geschafft, ihn zu unterwerfen …  
  
Charles benötigte einen Platz für sich, wo er alleine sein und über diese entsetzliche Wendung seines Lebens reflektieren konnte! Nur wenig später strauchelte er nahezu blind in die alte Bibliothek, welche kalt und verlassen war.  
  
Als Kind hatte er in dieser ausgesprochen viel Zeit verbracht und auch ohne seine Sehkraft konnte Charles sich hier zurecht finden.  
  
Nun tastete er sich langsam einen Weg durch vergessene, verstaubte Bücherstapel und wahllos gekaufte Stühle, bis er den verschlissenen Stoff des Sessels ertastete, welchen er früher nur selten verlassen hatte.  
  
Vollkommen erschöpft ließ Charles sich auf das betagte Polster sinken und zog die Füße an die Brust.  
  
Sein Magen schlug Saltos, sein Herz pochte unregelmäßig. Heiße Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und verzweifelt schlang Charles seine Arme um sich selbst.   
  
Und ganz leise, tief hinten in seinem Geist gestand er sich, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte:  
  
Er brauchte einen Top.  
  
Das hier war Subdrop. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Charles starrte blicklos in die Leere des Raumes.   
  
Er  _brauchte  _jemanden, doch wen auch immer er bitten würde, es würde alles auf dieselbe Reaktion herauslaufen, auf die gleichen Schläge und Disziplinierungen.  
  
Ungehorsam wurde bestraft, demnach wurde Charles ebenfalls bestraft. Wen also sollte er konsultieren? Es gab niemanden, der die Geduld für einen gebrochenen Sub wie ihn aufbringen würde. Und Moira … Charles verdiente ihr Mitgefühl nicht.  
  
Still vergrub er seine Finger nur noch tiefer im Stoff seines Cardigans und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sessels.  
  
Es würde niemals besser werden. Dessen war Charles überzeugt und so erfasste er in seinen Sorgen nicht, wie die Türklinke der Bibliothek herunter gedrückt wurde.


	11. Niemandsländer

„Charles? Charles, oh mein Gott!“  
  
Benommen sah Charles auf und erkannte Raven, die auf ihn zulief. Gott sei dank war es nicht Lehnsherr … obwohl … sein Verstand verlor sich in der warmen Berührung an seiner Schulter und der besonnenen, festen Stimme des Tops. Er hätte – andere Finger griffen Charles Hand, auch in ihnen lag ein gewisser Trost, doch … es fehlte etwas. Charles war, als hätte man ihn in Puzzleteile zerlegt und anschließend nicht wieder richtig zusammengesetzt, sodass er nicht komplett war.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“   
  
Mit glasigem Blick sah er Raven an, wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Sie klang so erschreckt.  
  
„Ist es wieder Migräne?“, erkundigte sie sich unsicher und umfasste Charles Hand unbewusst fester. „Ich wollte ein Buch suchen, weil eines der Kids mich nach einem Thema gefragt hatte und es war nicht unten im Lehrsaal also dachte ich, dass ich ja mal hier nachsehen könnte und . . .“ Sie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen in Charles Richtung, um den Grund ihres Erscheinens zu verdeutlichen.   
  
Charles beabsichtigte etwas zu sagen, doch die Wörter gerieten in seinem Geist durcheinander, wogen schwer und sanken in ein unsagbares Nichts.  
  
Er brachte keinen Laut hervor.  
  
Noch immer blickte Raven ihn an und Charles erkannte die Sorgenfalte in ihrer Stirn, welche nur bei wirklich ernsten Situationen auftrat. Sie wusste es also.   
  
Dass er sich im Subdrop befand.  
  
Dass er es nicht verdiente, einen liebenden Top zu haben, der ihn daraus hervorholte.  
  
Schwarze Iris, gelbe Augen, die sein Geheimnis kannten.  
  
Solch wunderschöne Farben, nur unnachgiebiges Grau übertraf sie noch.  
  
Nur Grau … Grau … Erik ... Er brauchte Erik …  
  
„Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen, ja?“, flüsterte Raven und Charles wollte ihr erklären, dass das nichts bringen würde. Er wollte.  
  
Er wollte so vieles.   
  
Stattdessen brachte er ein halb erkennbares Nicken zustande, denn auch wenn alles in ihm sich nach Erik verzehrte, erinnerten ihn die Erlebnisse bei Shaw wie eine qualvolle pulsierende Kraft in seinem Kopf an das, was passieren könnte.  
  
Die Welt fühlte sich endlos weit und leer an …  


* * *

  
  
„Mr. Xavier?“, sprach ihn eine fremde Stimme an und Charles erkannte überrascht, dass sich die Szenerie während der letzten Sekunden gänzlich verändert hatte. Oder waren es Minuten, gar Stunden gewesen?  
  
Nun befand er sich in einem Raum mit hohen Fenstern, welche ihn mit hellem Licht durchfluteten. Die Wände waren in einem zarten Rosaton gestrichen und unter seinen Fingern vernahm Charles weichen Stoff.  
  
Verwirrt blickte er auf die Nadel in seiner Vene, welche in der Bibliothek ganz klar noch nicht existiert hatte.  
  
Wo war er? Die sterile Einrichtung sprach für ein Krankenhauszimmer, höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Station für Orientationsbedingte Notfälle, welche speziell für Krankheitsbilder zuständig war, die mit der Orientierung als Sub oder Dom einhergingen.  
  
„Mr. Xavier“, versuchte der Mann vor ihm erneut, Charles Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Er schien einige Jahre älter als er selbst zu sein, war leger mit Pullover und Jeans bekleidet und besaß ein offenes Lächeln. „Ich bin Ihr begleitender Top für den Moment, Riley Davidson.“  
  
Begleitender Top? Nein, er benötigte keinen Top – außer Erik, und dieser stand vollkommen außer Frage.  
  
Welche Flüssigkeit da auch immer in Charles Blutbahn floss, nahm ihm zwar die physischen Effekte des Subdrops, doch sein Geist beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit Erik.  
  
Er durfte ihm niemals vertrauen.  
  
Davidson deutete Charles Schweigen als Signal weiter zu sprechen. „Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, werde ich Ihnen mit den Nachwirkungen ihres Drops behilflich sein.“  
  
Ganz bestimmt hatte er ermutigend wirken wollen, doch Charles wusste genau, was er andeutete.  
  
Physischer Kontakt, um seine glühenden Nerven zu besänftigen. Befehle, und die Erwartung, dass Charles ihnen Folge leistete. Unterwerfung.  
  
Das konnte er unmöglich tun.  
  
„Nein“, krächzte er. Seine Finger tasteten nach der Nadel in seinem Arm. Wo war Raven? Er musste sie sprechen, dafür sorgen, dass Davidson ihm nichts antun würde!  
  
Dieser war soeben dabei Charles Hände in ihrem Vorhaben, die Nadel herauszureißen, zu stoppen.  
  
„Alles wird gut.“   
  
Charles spürte die Kraft, die in dem Satz mitschwang, musste sich ihrer widersetzen.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich gehen!“  
  
Und erstaunlicherweise tat Davidson mit gerunzelter Stirn genau das. Charles war sich sicher, dass er nicht seine Mutation eingesetzt hatte …  
  
„Ich kann sie hier nicht festhalten, Mr. Xavier, aber für ihre Gesundheit wäre es das Beste – “  
  
„Ich bin nicht an einer Behandlung interessiert.“ Schwer atmend starrte Charles den anderen Mann nieder. „Und will nicht, dass sie fortgesetzt wird. Wo ist meine Schwester?“  
  
Der Top zögerte, bevor er schließlich Charles Wunsch nachgab und einen Schritt vom Bett zurücktrat, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben.  
  
„Falls sie mit Ihnen herkam, ist sie sicherlich im Wartezimmer. Dennoch würde ich Ihnen raten …“  
  
„Nein.“ Charles dachte, er hätte sich deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er ohne getoppt zu werden, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit demnächst wieder einen Subdrop haben würde, konnte er sich auf keinen Fall Davidson hingeben. Oder irgendeinem anderen Top.  
  
„Ich meine nur, falls es jemand anderes gibt, bei dem Sie dies lieber tun würden, wäre es eine Möglichkeit.“  
  
Erneut schien sich Charles gesamter Körper elektrisch aufzuladen. Erik, er meinte Erik.   
  
Nein, er meinte  _jemanden  _wie Erik.  
  
Die Worte schürten das schmerzhafte Feuer in Charles Brust. Er wollte aufstehen und verschwinden von den Vorschlägen und Möglichkeiten, doch die tiefgreifende Unruhe in seinem Körper ließ ihn nicht los und mit jedem Gedanken an Erik tröpfelte mehr bleierne Erschöpfung in seine Glieder.  
  
Subdrop, durch und durch.  
  
Dennoch rang Charles sich dazu durch, noch einmal zu äußern, dass es niemanden gab, dem er diese Kontrolle über ihn geben könnte.  
  
Dass es niemanden gab, vor dem er auf die Knie fallen würde.  
  
Dass es niemanden gab, dessen Hand er auf mehr als nur seiner Schulter spüren wollte.  
  
Dass es niemanden gab, dessen Finger behutsam seinen Hals streifen sollten, während sie Charles ein Halsband umlegten.  
  
„Nein“, sagte Charles mit harter Stimme. „Da ist niemand.“  



	12. Was getan werden muss

Charles fühlte sich noch immer recht schwach als er auf den Gang der Station heraustrat, um zu Raven zu gelangen.

Seine Beine waren zittrig und seine Bewegungen so unkoordiniert und unbeholfen, dass Charles sich mit den Händen an der Wand abstützen musste.  Allerdings war das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinem Innern vergangen und auch seine Lunge brannte nicht mehr bei jedem Atemzug – eine klare Verbesserung.

Davidson bat ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm seine Hilfe an, doch Charles wollte ihn weder berühren noch sein Bedürfnis nach Unterstützung wahr haben. Sobald er erst wieder im Internat war, würde er diese ganze schreckliche Situation auch ohne Top überstehen.

„Mr. Xavier, es ist keine Schande, sich helfen zu lassen“, kam es von Davidson, doch Charles ignorierte ihn und schob sich weiter an der Wand entlang zum nächsten Fahrstuhl, stolperte in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf zum Erdgeschoss, in dem sich das Wartezimmer befand.

Die Türen glitten zwischen ihm und dem Top zu und Charles lehnte sich erschöpft an die kühle Wand des Fahrstuhles.

Was würde er nicht dafür geben, vergessen zu können …

Mit einem ‚Pling‘ öffneten sich die Türen und Charles trat heraus. Schilder in einem hellen Grünton verwiesen auf verschiedene Stationen, die Cafeteria, die Rezeption – und den Wartebereich.

Diesmal hielt er sich nicht an der Wand fest, sondern machte sich mit aufrechten aber langsamen Schritten auf den Weg zu Raven, damit sie nicht sah, in welcher Verfassung er sich wirklich befand.

An der Glastür zum Wartezimmer angekommen, konnte Charles seine Schwester erkennen, die mit ihren roten Haaren und der blauen Haut unschwer zu verwechseln war. Andere Angehörige musterten sie mit argwöhnischem Blick, doch Raven achtete nicht auf das misstrauische Tuscheln und las ungestört in einem Modemagazin.

Auch als Charles eintrat, hob sie den Blick nicht, wohl in der Annahme er sei nur ein weiterer Fremder, der sie anstarren wollte. Charles erfüllte ein plötzliches Gefühl von Stolz – es hatte lange Zeit gedauert bis Raven mit ihrem Aussehen Frieden geschlossen und ihre Mutation akzeptiert hatte. Sie so zu sehen, vollkommen über Spott, Kritik und Häme erhaben, offenbarte ihre innere Stärke nur noch mehr.

„Raven“, sagte er leise und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr sinken. Jetzt sah sie doch auf.

„Ist die Behandlung schon vorbei?“, wollte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. Natürlich; sie hatte nie selbst einen Drop erlebt und kannte die medizinische Prozedere dafür nicht.

„Ja, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte Charles und bemühte sich um eine beständige Stimme. „Lass uns gehen, bitte.“

„Bist du si-“

„Es geht mir gut“, versicherte er ihr erneut und lächelte sogar. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen!

Seine Schwester beobachtete ihn für einen Moment ehe sie sich ebenfalls erhob und zur Tür schritt, um diese für Charles aufzuhalten.

„Pizza oder Chinesisch?“, fragte sich ihn beiläufig während sie beide Richtung Parkplatz gingen, wo Ravens Wagen stand.

 „Chinesisch“, antwortete Charles, dankbar für die Ablenkung an die vergangenen Stunden, und schlang seinen Cardigan fester um sich, als sie draußen ein kühler Wind begrüßte.

„Weshalb frage ich eigentlich noch.“ Kopfschüttelnd steuerte Raven auf ihren alten Golf zu, doch Charles konnte deutlich ihre Erleichterung darüber sehen, dass ihr Bruder wieder ganz der alte schien.

Sie würde ihn nie wieder in ein Krankenhaus fahren müssen, das schwor er sich.

 

* * *

 

 Wieder in Internat angekommen, überzeugte Charles sie, ihm ein wenig Zeit für sich zu lassen, damit er duschen und sich umziehen konnte. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel haftete an seiner Kleidung und so konnte sie seine Bitte verstehen, auch wenn Charles in ihren Gedanken las, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihn alleine zu lassen.

„Ich rufe dann mal _Asia Palace_ an“, verkündete sie mit einem etwas zu breiten Lächeln und verschwand mit dem Telefon im Wohnzimmer, während Charles die Treppe zum Bad hinauf stieg.

Nun da er vor Raven die Fassade nicht länger aufrechterhalten musste, ließ er es deutlich langsamer angehen und es dauerte eine Weile bis er im Badezimmer angelangt war. Glücklicherweise begegneten ihm weder eines der Kinder noch seiner Kollegen – gerade ein Zusammentreffen mit Erik wäre in diesem Moment fatal gewesen.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schälte sich steif aus Cardigan, Hemd und Hose, ehe er zur Dusche tapste, den Regler einstellte und heißes Wasser über seine wunden Muskeln strömte.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Charles aufgrund der angenehmen Wärme auf. Die Anspannung, dass Raven etwas bemerken könnte, fiel von seinen Schultern und er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Fliesen der Dusche.

Beinahe konnte er fühlen wie raue Finger über seinen Rücken strichen, immer tiefer wanderten, seine Haut liebkosten ... Könnte es sich so anfühlen? Bei jemandem, der ihn wirklich liebte?

Sein ganzer Körper, verdammt, selbst sein Verstand, war erfüllt von einer verzehrenden Sehnsucht, einem heißen Streben nach Erlösung - das hier konnte unmöglich ein erneuter Subdrop sein, nein, dieses Begehren war tiefer, nicht mal mehr ein Drang, sondern viel mehr Instinkt nach einem Top.  _Seinem_ Top. Verlangen nach Erik.

Charles' Finger schlossen sich um sein Glied, es war als würde er fliegen, als würden unsichtbare Schwingen sein Herz höher und höher tragen während er die Augen schloss und sich weiterhin selbst Befriedigung verschaffte.

Ein „Was wäre, wenn“ bohrte sich hartnäckig in seine Gedanken und hielt sich an Erinnerungen von Eriks Augen, Stimme und Berührung fest.

Ja, was wäre wenn? Wenn Charles Eriks Nähe zuließ? Möglicherweise sogar eine Beziehung? Gewiss würde auch Erik sich letztendlich von seiner grausamen Seite zeigen so wie Shaw, doch selbst dieser war zu Beginn sanft und einfühlsam gewesen.

War es das wirklich wert? Einige Monate voller Harmonie, nur um erneut in verzweifelter Einsamkeit zu enden? Sollte er es wirklich wagen?

Charles beschleunigter Herzschlag, das stumme Flehen seiner Seele trafen die Entscheidung fast von alleine.

Er musste es riskieren.

 


	13. Honigherzen

Charles kam nicht umhin, Erik anzustarren. Ihm war bewusst, dass er dies viel zu intensiv tat, viel zu lange und vor allem viel zu auffällig, doch er konnte das Verlangen nach der Berührung und der Nähe des anderen Mannes kaum mehr verbergen. Die Tabletten hatte er seit seinem Subdrop vor einer Woche nicht mehr angerührt, denn sobald er auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sie einzunehmen, war ihm Erik im Geiste erschienen. Erik und Ruhe und so demütige Sehnsucht, dass es Charles‘ Herz beinahe zerriss.

Er hatte beschlossen, dass er ihn ansprechen musste, ja natürlich musste er das, aber wie? Seit Eriks Anstellung als Lehrer im Internat war Charles ihm meist auf ausgesprochen kühle Weise begegnet und wäre es nicht verdächtig, dieses Verhalten nun vollständig zu ändern?

Wie sollte er überhaupt vorgehen? Er konnte unmöglich mit seiner ganzen Geschichte herausplatzen und anschließend den Top auf Knien bitten, Charles als Sub anzunehmen – nein, ausgeschlossen.

Und so starrte Charles ihn seit geraumer Zeit beim Frühstück an, sah über die Köpfe der Kollegen und anderen Mutanten hinweg und ließ den Honig von seinem Toast tropfen, in Gedanken bei einem Plan, der ihn nicht als verzweifelten Sub darstellte.

Er musste geschickt vorgehen, mit Charme, und er musste Erik irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass er etwas bieten konnte … Ob er ihn in einem leeren Klassenzimmer einfach mit einem Blowjob überraschen sollte? Rasch verwarf Charles diese Idee wieder. Jetzt wurde er _wirklich_ verzweifelt.

Zumal er zu solchen spontanen Aktionen nie wirklich in der Lage gewesen war.

„Charles?“ Raven stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Rippen. „Hast du vor, das noch zu essen?“ Sie deutete auf sein Toast, das er nachdenklich auf der Suche nach Inspiration anblickte.

„ … hmm?“

„Ob du dein Toast noch isst?“, wiederholte Raven deutlich und mit einer Geduld als würde sie zu einem Kleinkind sprechen. Dabei lächelte sie freundlich und Charles konnte unbewusst in ihren Gedanken spüren, welche Sorgen sie sich noch immer um ihn machte.

„Nein, ahm, nein, ich denke eher nicht.“ Er ließ das honigtriefende Toast auf ihren Teller gleiten und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Erik, der sich angeregt mit Jean unterhielt. Geistesabwesend stützte Charles seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und verfolgte Eriks Mimik mit den Augen, die Art wie er interessiert den Kopf neigte und Jean ermutigend anlächelte. Was würde er nicht darum geben, jetzt an ihrer Stelle ihm gegenüber zu sitzen und ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, das sich nicht um Stundenpläne oder Bewerbungen drehte.

Raven hatte seinen Blick offensichtlich bemerkt und tröstlich klopfte Charles auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Brüderchen. Eines Tages wirst auch du einen netten Top wie Erik finden, hm? Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.“

Einen Top _wie_ Erik? Nein, er wollte _Erik_.

Und er _brauchte_ Erik – Charles bezweifelte, dass er mehr als einen Seelenverwandten besaß. Andererseits … ob er Eriks eigener vom Schicksal bestimmter Partner war? Vielleich passte es ja gelegentlich nicht und die Gleichung der Liebe ging nicht immer auf?

 Seine Schwester wusste von Charles‘ katastrophaler Beziehung mit Shaw, auch wenn er vermieden hatte, ihr damals Einzelheiten und Details zu erzählen; er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Raven dachte, Charles wäre schwach und könne nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Von ihrer Angst um ihn – dieser schweren Bürde - mal abgesehen.

Dennoch nickte er und hoffte, enthusiastisch zu klingen als er ihr zustimmte. „Ja, natürlich. Irgendwann …“

Raven an seiner Seite lachte. „Du denkst zu viel nach, Charles! Geh doch einfach mal aus. Es gibt viele Tops, die dich mit Freuden annehmen würden und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Du musst es nur riskieren.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und biss dann herzhaft in ihr Toast. Ja, möglicherweise hatte sie Recht; Charles musste etwas wagen, war die Gefahr auch noch so groß.

Ein anderer Top kam jedoch nicht in Frage.

 

* * *

 

„Mr. Lehnshe- Erik! Erik, warten Sie, bitte!“ Mit klopfenden Herzen und einem Verstand, der sich so leicht anfühlte als wolle er gleich abheben, hastete Charles zu dem anderen Lehrer, welcher nach der letzten Stunde gerade einen der Klassenräume, in dem er eben noch unterrichtet hatte, abschließen wollte.

„Mr. Xavier.“ Eriks Tonfall war reserviert und er wirkte mehr als überrascht, dass Charles ihn beim Vornamen ansprach. Zu spät erinnerte sich Charles an seine Drohung ihm gegenüber Raven und das Desaster, das darauf gefolgt war. Seinen Drop. Beinahe hätte er ihre Begegnung an diesem Tag verdrängt.

Charles räusperte sich ehe er weitersprach und sich konzentrieren musste, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Wir … hatten einen schlechten Start, das gebe ich zu. Und als Leiter dieser Institution liegt mir viel daran, mich mit meinen Kollegen und Angestellten gut zu verstehen. Wenn Sie mir also noch eine zweite Chance geben könnten, wäre ich ausgesprochen … dankbar. Wirklich. Sehr.“ Dieser offizielle Vorwand, um Erik näher zu kommen, schien Charles glaubwürdig und ließ nicht sofort seine eigentliche Absicht erkennen.

Irritiert zog Erik die Augenbrauen hoch, überlegte einen Augenblick, in dem sich Charles‘ Lungen zusammenpressten und er keine Luft bekam.

Bitte, bitte, _bitte_. Das letzte Mal war er es gewesen, der den anderen Mann abgewiesen hatte und jetzt stand er an dessen Stelle, nervös und mit glühenden Nerven, die seine Haut unangenehm prickeln ließen.

Was wenn Erik beschloss, dass Charles eine Versöhnung und sein Wohlwollen nicht verdient hatte? Ihn einfach stehen ließ mit dem Wissen, dass Charles immer so jämmerlich wie bei seinem Drop sein würde? _Was könnte Charles dann jemals tun, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?_

Schließlich streckte ihm Erik vergebend die Hand entgegen. „Selbstverständlich. Das wäre auch in meinem Interesse.“ Seine Finger umfassten entschlossen Charles‘ eigene und drückten herzlich zu, ohne dabei zu viel Druck anzuwenden. Erleichterung flutete Charles‘ Verstand und sorgte dafür, dass das konstante schemenhafte Wispern der Gedanken um ihn herum für einen winzigen Augenblick stockte und an dessen Stelle eine feierliche Stille trat.

„Fantastisch! Das ist – schön, das ist schön. Danke, Mr. L- Erik. Erik.“ Die Silben seines Namens rollten klar und schlicht von Charles‘ Zunge; er konnte sich fast nicht stoppen, sie weiterhin zu wiederholen.

Augenscheinlich amüsiert blickte Erik ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gut, dass Sie das auch so sehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui, nach beinahe einem halben Jahr habe ich dann endlich auch wieder ein Kapitel hier gepostet! Ich muss ja sagen, dass ich diese FF tatsächlich vermisst habe, aber gerade mit einem anderen [Projekt](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/565b29ba000314413477a826/1/Schwan-in-Leder) beschäftigt bin, welches viel Recherche und damit Zeit beansprucht. Dennoch habe ich mich nach wie vor riesig über die netten Kommentare gefreut (und dass es noch immer Leute gibt, die auf ein Update warten) - Danke!!


	14. Friedensangebote und Erkentnisse

Die nächsten Wochen zogen ins Land und Charles bemühte sich nach Kräften, Erik entgegen zu kommen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er mehr als nur sein förmlicher, ablehnender Vorgesetzter war. Jede Sekunde, die er in Eriks Nähe verbrachte, schien Balsam für seine Nerven und aufgewühlte Seele zu sein, selbst wenn sie sich lediglich in der Küche begegneten, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Erik täglich zu sehen, und sei es nur für wenige Minuten, war zu einer von Charles‘ wichtigsten Aufgaben geworden. Er nahm an, dass dieses Streben sich legen würde, wenn sie tatsächlich für längere Zeit zusammen wären, doch Charles wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er Erik darauf ansprechen sollte. Natürlich; früher hatte er nicht selten nette Männer auf ein Date getroffen, für einen Kaffee eingeladen, aber seit Shaw fand er es kompliziert, mit Tops ungehemmt zu reden. Es gab zu viele Regeln in seinem Verhalten zu beachten, Richtlinien, damit sie erkannten, dass er ein braver guter Sub war, und Charles wusste nach wie vor nicht, was Erik  gefallen würde.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihm nicht angemessen vorkam, den Top nach seinem bisherigen Benehmen zu einem derart persönlichen Treffen zu bitten. Erik würde die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehen, dem war sich Charles sicher.

Und so saß er stattdessen allein an seinem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek, vor sich auf einem kleinen Tisch ein Schachbrett und dessen Figuren ausgebreitet, auch wenn Charles es vorzog, durch die deckenhohen Fenster auf die Weiten des Anwesens zu blicken.

Der Herbst rückte immer näher und mit ihm frische Winde und frostige Temperaturen. Bald schon würde der Rasen von Schnee überzogen sein und die Schule ihr alljährliches Weihnachtsfest feiern …

„Darf ich mich setzen?“, unterbrach eine Stimme Charles‘ dahingleitende Gedanken. Zerstreut sah er zu Erik auf, der wartend neben dem Stuhl stand, welcher Charles‘ eigenem gegenüber positioniert war.

„Oh, ah, ja. Natürlich.“ Wollte er etwas Bestimmtes? Charles selbst versuchte zwar, dem Top näher zu kommen, doch von Erik konnte man dies nicht gerade behaupten. Er war noch immer höflich, keine Frage. Beinahe etwas _zu_ höflich und vorsichtig als wolle er Charles nicht mit taktlosen Themen in ihren Gesprächen bedrängen.

„Spielen Sie?“, wollte Erik mit einem Blick auf das Schachbrett wissen.

Charles nickte. „Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Wirklich gut war ich nie, aber in solchen Situationen ist meine Gabe dann doch recht praktisch.“ Er lächelte schief. Es dauerte meist eine Weile bis seine Gegner herausfanden, auf welche Art er ihre Strategie durchleuchtete.

„Ich verstehe.“ Auch Erik schmunzelte, was Charles einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Aber ist es nicht ein wenig anmaßend, es eine Gabe zu nennen? Nicht alle sind mit ihren Mutationen … gesegnet.“

Nun, das waren sie tatsächlich nicht, in dieser Hinsicht musste Charles ihm Recht geben. Er hatte noch genau Ravens langen und schweren Weg zur Selbstfindung vor Augen und wie mühselig ihr Leben ihr manchmal erschienen war. Vorstellungen eines normalen Lebens ohne diesen Teil ihrer Selbst hatte er bereits als sie Kinder waren in ihren Gedanken gesehen, selbst wenn diese inzwischen nur noch selten zum Vorschein kamen.

„Ja, das sind sie nicht. Doch ich denke nicht, dass man sich seiner Mutation lossagen sollte. Letzten Endes gibt es eine sinnvolle Verwendung für sie alle, mögen sie noch so qualvoll für ihren Besitzer erscheinen.“

„Hmm. Weise Worte von jemandem, der bereits Schmerzen erleidet, wenn er zu lange unter vielen Menschen verweilt.“ Erik beobachtete Charles mit geneigtem Kopf.

Woher wusste er von seinen Kopfschmerzen?

„Ihre Schwester hat es mir erzählt“, beantwortete der Top seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Tut mir leid.“

„Wir müssen wohl alle Opfer bringen“, erwiderte Charles, konnte Eriks Mitgefühl kaum ertragen und sah erneut nach draußen. Es war so ungewohnt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte, der als Top seine Macht über ihn ausnutzen könnte.

Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen während sie zwei Raben auf einer niedrigen Steinmauer draußen beobachteten, ehe Charles gedankenversunken das Wort ergriff. „Manchmal wird es besser, wenn ich mit bestimmten Personen zusammen bin. Es ist anders und nicht so … laut und fordernd. Ausblenden kann ich die Stimmen niemals komplett, aber bei manchen Leuten sind sie ruhig und leise, sodass ich sie ignorieren kann, wenn ich möchte. Nur bei Ihnen …“ Charles brach ab, als ihm klar wurde was er soeben sagte.

„Nur bei mir …?“, hakte Erik dennoch weiter nach und Charles konnte ihm die Antwort nicht verweigern, ja, er wollte, dass Erik es wusste, auch wenn er so viel von sich dadurch preisgab.

„Es ist still“, sagte er. „Absolut still. Als wäre eine Mauer um mich und alle anderen entstanden. Es ist schön. So … friedlich.“

Erik sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an und Charles vergrub seine Finger angespannt in den Enden seines Sakkos auf seinem Schoß. So viel riskiert. So viel Verwundbarkeit gezeigt. Was würde Erik mit diesen Informationen tun?

Was, wenn er Charles nun absichtlich mied, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er diesen inneren Frieden nicht verdient hatte? Dass er eben doch nur ein wertloser Sub war?

„Das ist …“ Der Top schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Charles wurde bewusst, in welch unangenehme Situation er ihn mit dieser Aussage gebracht hatte; das war dann wohl das Ende einer möglichen Freundschaft zwischen ihnen.

„Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, verzeihen Sie mir“, entschuldigte er sich, doch Erik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung“, versicherte er. „Es ist gut, dass Sie genug Vertrauen zu mir haben, um mir so etwas mitzuteilen.“

Wärme strömte durch Charles‘ Herz aufgrund des Lobes und ein winziger Teil von ihm wollte leugnen, dass Erik diese Worte soeben gesagt hatte; seine Zufriedenheit. Doch er war sein _Seelenverwandter_ , natürlich wollte er, dass Charles glücklich war.

„Möglicherweise sollten … könnten Sie zu mir kommen, falls ihre Kopfschmerzen zu stark werden? Wenn man schon mal die Möglichkeit eines Wunderheilsmittels im Haus hat, hm?!“

Irritiert blinzelte Charles, konnte dieses Angebot kaum fassen. War das wirklich real? Wollte Erik ihn gesund und sicher wissen, schmerzfrei und … bei sich? Bevor Charles sich davon abhalten konnte, nickte er auch schon.

„Ja, das wäre hilfreich.“

 

 

Mit flatterndem Herzen verließ Erik die Bibliothek nach einigen Stunden und diversen Schachspielen später. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Charles ihn bleiben lassen würde, doch ein unbefriedigtes Zerren in seiner Brust hatte ihn zu dem Sub gezogen und war erst vergangen, als sich Charles in seiner Gegenwart entspannt hatte.

Beinahe hätte Erik ihn nicht wiedererkannt, so sehr schien sich Charles in den letzten Wochen verändert zu haben.

Keine Spur war mehr von dem verschreckten Sub zu sehen, der von seinen Berührungen zurück gezuckt war; jetzt wirkte Charles geradezu als würde er Erik absichtlich aufsuchen, um ihn einen Kaffee zu bringen oder ein Buch, von dem er dachte, dass es ihn interessieren könnte.

Und dann jetzt … dieses eifrige Bemühen um Eriks Zuneigung, die scheuen Blicke. Erik hatte bisher durchaus Beziehungen geführt, ein Sub anders als der andere, und doch war da etwas an Charles, das ihn unwiderruflich faszinierte und einnahm. Er war nicht irgendein Sub, den er beschützen musste, er war _Charles,_ und wundervoll und großartig. Und Charles sollte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlfühlen, ihm vertrauen, glücklich sein – nach Möglichkeit für immer.

Doch Erik wusste, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Zunächst war es nur eine Ahnung gewesen, die sich behutsam in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte, aber jedes sorgfältig gewählte Wort seitens Charles, seine hoffnungsvollen Augen ließen ihn sich sicherer werden.

Erik würde ihn nicht als Sub annehmen können, weil Charles nicht dazu in der Lage wäre.

Charles könnte nicht einfach knien, ohne an schreckliche, vergangene Dinge erinnert zu werden.

Er könnte kein Halsband tragen, ohne es als zu eng zu empfinden, luftabschnürend.

Er könnte Erik nicht „Sir“ nennen, ohne an jemand anderes zu denken, der ihm einst Grausames angetan hatte.

Und Erik wollte keinen Sub, der ihn fürchtete; er wollte Charles, ja, aber nicht auf diese Art. Und so musste er anders vorgehen, mit mehr Einfühlungsvermögen und Verständnis und einer Liebe, die er selbst noch nicht verstand.  

Charles war jede dieser Anstrengungen wert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh wow, seht wer im ganzen Schulstress doch noch Zeit für ein Kapitel gefunden hat. :D  
> Und ja, es bahnt sich endlich Romantik an!!


	15. Süßer die Glocken nie klingen...

Aus diesem einen Schachspiel entwickelte sich schon bald eine tägliche Routine. Am späten Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht würde Charles Erik in der Bibliothek begegnen, mit ihm einige Sätze wechseln und anschließend bewegten sich beide unaufgefordert in Richtung des Schachbrettes, welches jedes Mal erneut auf sie wartete.

Für Charles wurde dieses kleine Ritual schnell sehr kostbar und er sah diesen Momenten des Tages mit wachsender Freude entgegen, ja, malte sich bereits beim Frühstück aus, über welche Themen Erik und er beim heutigen Spiel diskutieren würden, denn das taten sie mittlerweile oft.

War Charles zu Beginn noch besorgt über eventuelle Regelverstöße in ihren Gesprächen gewesen, so hatte sich seine Scheu inzwischen gelegt und er redete frei und ungezwungen. Er hatte Erik bei diesen ersten gewagten Versuchen beobachtet, auf jedes kleinste Anzeichen einer Ohrfeige oder ähnlichem wartend, doch selbst als Charles riskantere Meinungen offen legte, hatte es nichts dergleichen gegeben.

Erik nickte, Erik erwiderte etwas, Erik hörte aufmerksam zu. Doch niemals bisher hatte er die Hand gegen Charles erhoben, der sich in dessen Gegenwart immer sicherer, vertrauter fühlte.

Er war nicht mehr irgendein Top, sondern ein … Charles zögerte, dieses Wort zu benutzen, selbst wenn es ihm richtig erschien – Erik war ein _Freund_. Es war mehr als Charles sich vor Monaten erhofft hatte und dennoch schien es ihn nicht vollkommen zu befriedigen; er sehnte sich nach etwas anderem, nach Berührungen, lobenden Worten, selbst Befehlen, welchen er folgen konnte.

Erik allerdings schien peinlich genau darauf zu achten, einen solchen niemals zu geben. Seine Bitten waren stets als Fragen getarnt, sodass Charles sich nicht genötigt fühlte und er jederzeit ablehnen könnte. Und Charles stürzte sich auf jeden Tee, den er ihm bringen, jede Frage, die er ihm beantworten, jede kleinste Chance, bei der er _dienen_ konnte. Seine submissiven Instinkte drängten ihn dazu, ließen jede von Eriks Anweisungen tief in sein Bewusstsein sinken und zum ersten Mal seit langem wehrte sich Charles nicht dagegen.

Weshalb auch?

Niemand schlug ihn, tadelte ihn oder trieb grausame Spielchen mit ihm. Erik war in seinem Verhalten beständig, nicht sprunghaft wie Shaw, der in Sekundenschnelle Liebe wie Grausamkeiten erscheinen lassen konnte.

Charles vertraute Erik. Das tat er.

Erik würde ihn nicht verletzen. Er würde ihm nicht wehtun.

Oder?

* * *

 

Das helle Klingeln von Glöckchen vermischte sich mit dem Fußgetrappel der Schüler, ihren eifrig durcheinander redenden Stimmen, während sie das Internat mit zahlreicher festlicher Dekoration schmückten.

Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen wanden sich durch die Treppengeländer, Lichter funkelten an den Fenstern und eine der Schülerinnen kicherte als sie auf einer Leiter stehend über den Türen Mistelzweige anbrachte.

Charles schmunzelte bei diesem Anblick und genoss das geschäftige Treiben um ihn herum.

Weihnachten nahte und mit ihm Ausgelassenheit und erwartungsvolle Freude sowohl seitens der Schüler als auch der Lehrer.

Nicht alle von ihnen würden zu den Festtagen zu ihren Familien heimkehren – nicht alle von ihnen hatten eine Familie, waren aufgrund ihrer Mutation verstoßen worden, was Charles jedes Jahr auf’s Neue einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

Umso mehr wurde mehr wurde ihm um diese Zeit bewusst, wie viel die Schule ihm bedeutete. Sie gab vielen hier ein Zuhause und ein liebevolles Umfeld, in dem sie selbst und ihre Fähigkeiten wachsen konnten. Niemand wurde verurteilt.

In einigen Tagen würde die Weihnachtsfeier des Internats stattfinden und bereits jetzt wurden Unmengen von Plätzchen, Lebkuchen und andere Leckereien dafür vorbereitet, sodass ein Großteil des Hauses danach duftete.

Charles war von einer Horde mehlbestäubter Schüler aus der Küche gescheucht worden, sobald er auch nur einen Fuß in sie gesetzt hatte und war lachend zurück gewichen, sah sich nun stattdessen in dem Trubel nach Erik um, denn auch die Bibliothek war von schmückfreudigen Schülern und Lehrern besetzt worden.

Er erblickte Raven, die mit einigen Jungen und Mädchen im Schlepptau in Richtung des großes Saales marschierte, in dem früher einmal Feiern abgehalten wurden und der mittlerweile zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum umfunktioniert worden war. Als Englischlehrerin hatte sie mit ihrer Klasse ein Theaterstück einstudiert, welches auf der Weihnachtsfeier aufgeführt werden sollte; um welches genau es sich allerdings handelte, hatte sie strikt vor Charles geheim gehalten.

„Ziemlich viel los, hm?“ Hank war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und spähte über seine Schulter. „Sie sind einfach überall; in meinem Labor stehen Plastik-Weihnachtsmänner.“

Hanks Mundwinkel zuckten und er schien über diesen Umstand nicht wirklich verärgert zu sein.

„Weihnachten“, erwiderte Charles.

„Weihnachten“, seufzte Hank. „Also, was hast du heute noch vor, wo jeder Winkel dieses Hauses mit Glitzer und Kunstschnee überzogen ist und man nirgends Ruhe findet?“

„Oh, ich dachte eigentlich daran, mich mit einem guten Buch in die gemütliche Stille meines Arbeitszimmers zurückzuziehen und zu hoffen, dass dort noch nicht gewütet wurde.“

Sie wichen beide einem umherflitzendem Jungen aus, der eine Packung Baumkugeln transportierte.

„Oder aber ich fahre doch in die Stadt, um diesem Chaos zu entkommen und einen ordentlichen Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen – sieh mal, da ist Erik.“

Der Top bahnte sich soeben mit irritiertem und verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck einen Weg durch die umherwuselnden Schüler, und Kisten voller Lametta, ehe Charles dämmerte, dass Erik als Jude bisher wohl eher Chanukka gefeiert hatte.

„Muss recht befremdlich auf ihn wirken“, merkte Hank an, der ebenfalls zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt war.

Schließlich hatte es Erik geschafft und stand erleichtert vor ihnen. „Weihnachten, hm?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Weihnachten“, bestätigten Charles und Hank gleichzeitig.

„Ist es jedes Jahr so …?“

„Laut? Bunt? Durcheinander? Ja, das ist durchaus normal.“ Charles zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Sie könnten mitkommen; ich wollte gerade ohnehin los, um einen angemessenen Baum für diese überdimensionale Spitze zu finden und könnte Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Charles deutete auf ein goldenes Gebilde, das auf einigen Kartons thronte.

„Der ist tatsächlich … groß“, stimmte Erik ihm zu als sein Blick auf den Stern fiel. „Aber weshalb auch nicht – allerdings sollten Sie bedenken, dass ich beim Baum-Aussuchen nicht gerade Experte bin.“

„Das schaffen wir schon“, versicherte ihm Charles. „Hank, willst du ebenfalls-“

Doch Hank winkte ab. „Ich denke, ich werde versuchen, mich mithilfe eines cleveren Plans in der Küche zu behaupten. Bei diesem Wetter kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde nach draußen.“

Charles konnte ihn verstehen. Unzählige Schneeflocken rieselten draußen vor den Fenstern vorbei und der Rasen war mit einer dicken weißen Schicht überzogen, sodass die Auffahrt kaum noch zu sehen war.

Andererseits konnte er so Zeit mit Erik verbringen und dafür würde er sogar den dichten Schnee und die Kälte in Kauf nehmen.

Er nickte dem Top zu. „In zehn Minuten an der Haupttreppe?“

„Klingt gut. Und ziehen Sie sich warm an, ich will nicht, dass Sie frieren.“ Erik zwinkerte ihm zu und Charles‘ Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Ein weiterer Befehl, doch dieses Mal war er ganz eindeutig nicht als Bitte formuliert worden.

„J-ja, das werde ich. Dann in zehn Minuten …“ Er eilte davon, um seinen Mantel zu holen.

 

Als Charles schließlich an der Treppe eintraf, lehnte Erik in Winterjacke, Mütze und Schal am Geländer und begutachtete die Tannenzweige neben ihm ehe er aufsah und seinen Blick auf Charles richtete.

„Das nennen Sie warm angezogen?“ Der Top trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und plötzlich waren seine Hände sehr nah an Charles‘ Hals. Prompt zuckte er zurück, doch Erik berührte ihn kaum, sondern richtete nur den Kragen an Charles‘ Mantel und zog dessen Schal ein wenig enger zusammen, bevor er wieder Abstand nahm. „Nicht, dass Sie noch krank werden …“

Charles stieß den Atem aus, den er über diesen kurzen Augenblick unbewusst angehalten hatte. „Danke“, krächzte er und räusperte sich, um die peinlich berührte Stille zwischen ihnen zu überspielen.

„Gerne“, erwiderte Erik mit undeutbarer Miene und hielt Charles die Tür auf.


	16. ... als zur Weihnachtszeit

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Reihen der Weihnachtsbäume und plauderten zwanglos über diverse Dinge während Schneeflocken um sie wirbelten und als heller Kontrast in Charles‘ Haaren landeten.

Eisiger Wind zerrte an ihren Mänteln und Charles vermisste bereits nach kurzer Zeit die angenehme Wärme des Autos oder des Internats.

Es war erst später Nachmittag und dennoch färbte sich der Himmel bereits einige Schattierungen dunkler und es begann, langsam zu dämmern. Unbewusst packte Charles Erik am Handgelenk und zog ihn zum nächstbesten Baum, der seinen Vorstellungen entsprach und sich prächtig im großen Saal der Schule machen würde.

Er wollte aufgrund des immer schlechter werdenden Wetters so schnell wie möglich zurück, selbst wenn er es genoss, Zeit alleine mit Erik zu verbringen und das auch noch in vorweihnachtlicher, festlicher Stimmung. Kurz blitzte in ihm der Gedanke auf, ob er dem Top eventuell ein kleines Geschenk für Heiligabend besorgen sollte, doch schnell verwarf Charles diese Überlegung wieder. Sie kannten sich immerhin erst seit einigen Monaten und Erik könnte diese Geste falsch auffassen.

Schließlich bestand die Gefahr, dass er dachte, Charles würde eine Beziehung mit ihm anstreben (was durchaus stimmte) und für Eriks Anerkennung alles tun und besorgen (was nicht stimmte.)

Charles würde ihre fragile Freundschaft nicht jetzt schon zerstören und noch weniger würde er sich jemals wieder so erniedrigen wie mit Shaw. Er hatte Grenzen und Limits und dieses Mal würde diese keiner überschreiten!

„Wie finden Sie diesen hier?“, erkundigte er sich bei Erik, welcher so gar nicht auf den Baum fixiert gewesen war, sondern seit einigen Augenblicken etwas in Charles‘ Richtung studiert hatte.

„Hm, Verzeihung? Oh, der Baum … ja, er ist wundersch- groß. Er ist in der Tat sehr groß. Und schön. Aber das sind viele Dinge. Ja … sind Sie sich sicher, dass er in den Saal passen wird?“

Charles zuckte ein wenig irritiert durch Eriks Verhalten die Schultern. „Oh, das wird schon gehen, keine Sorge. Und wenn nicht, dann stutzen wir ihn ein wenig. Aber bisher gab es mit großen Dingen eigentlich keine Probleme. Höchstens mit dem Lametta, das einige Schüler jedes Jahr gerne als dekorative Fesseln missbrauchen.“ Charles lächelte schief bei der Erinnerung an die mit Glitzer behängten Kinder, ließ es jedoch bleiben als er Eriks große Augen und sein verklärtes Blinzeln sah.

„Na, wie dem auch sei. Lassen Sie uns einen Verkäufer aufsuchen und anschließend schnell nach Hause fahren. Ich freue mich schon auf Lebkuchen und Tee und darauf, endlich aus dieser schrecklichen Kälte zu kommen.“

„Ich sagte doch, dass Sie sich warm anziehen sollten“, erwiderte Erik mit einem schmalen Lächeln, wenn auch mit einem leisen Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Mit Verlaub“, gab Charles zurück. „Aber ich trage gefühlt meine halbe Garderobe und friere trotzdem. Daran liegt es wohl eher nicht. Macht Ihnen denn das Wetter überhaupt nichts aus?“

„Gab schlimmeres“, sagte Erik und bewahrte Charles gerade rechtzeitig davor, in eine Schneewehe zu stolpern indem er ihm am Arm fasste und näher zu sich heran zog. „Vorsicht, Charles, Sie wollen doch nicht an einem Weihnachtsbaumstand elendig sterben, weil sie in einer Schneewehe verloren gegangen sind, oder?!“

„Nach Möglichkeit nicht, nein“, antwortete dieser mit klappernden Zähnen und wäre beinahe sehr nahe bei Erik weiter über die Wege gestapft, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch davon abhalten und nahm wieder etwas Abstand von dem Top.

„Wo kann dieser Verkäufer denn stecken?“, wollte er von niemand bestimmten wissen.

 

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie den Kauf abgeschlossen, der Baum würde in den nächsten Tagen geliefert werden, da er ganz definitiv zu gewaltig war, um mit ihrem Wagen transportiert zu werden und Charles sank erleichtert auf den Beifahrersitz und kuschelte sich tief in das Polster, während Erik das Steuer übernahm.

„Ihnen ist wirklich verdammt kalt“, stellte Erik nach einigen Minuten mit einem Schmunzeln fest und besaß dabei die Dreistigkeit, amüsiert auszusehen. Charles bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick und zog seinen Schal über‘s Kinn.

„Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist n-nicht zu übertreffen“, entgegnete er trocken. „Beeindruckend.“

Erik lachte und fuhr den Wagen rechts ran.

Verwirrt blickte Charles sich um. „Was s-soll das werden? Wir sollten zurück zum Internat, nicht mitten im N-nirgendwo stehen bleiben.“

„Entspannen Sie sich“, kam es locker von Erik, der sich soeben aus seinem Mantel schälte und ihn Charles um die Schultern drapierte. „Auch wenn es durchaus eine Heizung in diesem Auto gibt, kann ich Sie ja nicht wie Espenlaub zittern lassen.“ Er grinste und drehte wieder auf die Straße.

„Wie f-fürsorglich von Ihnen“, murmelte Charles, doch seine Stimme klang mehr erstickt als dankbar, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Mit klammen Fingern tastete er nach den Mantelenden und zog sie fester um sich.

„Keine Ursache. Immerhin wäre es nicht unbedingt optimal, wenn ich sie mit einer Lungenentzündung von unserem Ausflug zurück bringe. Ihre Schwester würde einen Weg finden, mich auf grausame Art verschwinden zu lassen.“

„R-raven? Ja, das würde sie. Wenn sie will, kann sie unheimlich furchteinflößend sein. Vielleicht tut sie sich auch mit Hank zusammen, d-damit er eine verstörende Apparatur entwickelt, um Sie zu foltern.“

„Hm. Ja, Hank erscheint mir wie die Art Person, die sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt. Bestimmt gibt es in seinem Labor mehrere Geheimschränke, in denen er Peitschen und Daumenschrauben aufbewahrt.“

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können. Und ich weiß das, immerhin war ich oft dort unten. Vertrauen Sie mir also“, ließ sich Charles auf die kleine Stichelei ein. Sie beide wussten, dass diese Behauptung nicht stimmte. Hank war so ziemlich der sanfteste Sub mit den harmlosesten Bedürfnissen, den Charles kannte und er bezweifelte, dass Hank seine Freude an Peitschen hätte.

„Das tue ich“, antwortete Erik und in der winterlichen Stille klang es wie ein Schwur. Charles schluckte.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigsam und Charles wäre einige Male sogar beinahe eingenickt. Inzwischen war ihm wieder einigermaßen warm geworden. Eriks Mantel roch nach süßlicher Schwere und herbem Rauch, wie ein Kaminfeuer. Nur noch vereinzelt fielen Schneeflocken auf den Rasen nieder als sie in die Auffahrt des Internats einbogen.

„Charles? Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Erik durch wohligen Nebel von ihm wissen. Charles seufzte, kämpfte sich aber unter den vielen Lagen Stoff auf ihm hoch und öffnete die Wagentür. Die Kälte schlug ihm wie eine beißende Wand entgegen und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer Eriks Mantel trug und dieser somit völlig ungeschützt in der winterlichen Landschaft stand.

„Oh. Oh! Erik, warten Sie!“ Charles beeilte sich, dem Top zu folgen, der hastig die Stufen zur Tür erklomm und diese für ihn offenhielt. „Ihr Mantel?“

Doch Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt erst einmal rein mit Ihnen. Anschließend können Sie meinetwegen gerne alles ausziehen. Also – also nicht alles, sondern … - na, gehen Sie schon.“

Er schob Charles in die Eingangshalle, ließ die Tür zufallen und schnitt sie damit endgültig vom Schnee und der Dunkelheit draußen ab. Innen war das geschäftige Gewusel der Schüler einer ruhigen, heimeligen Atmosphäre gewichen. Lichter brannten an den Fenstern und leises Lachen drang aus der Küche zu ihnen hervor.

„Charles?“, rief eine Stimme fragend und nur kurze Zeit später erschienen Raven und Hank aus eben jener. Raven trug eine mehlbestäubte Schürze und auch auf Hanks Kleidung ließen sich verschiedene Spuren eines intensiven Backnachmittags finden.

„Ihr seid wieder da.“ Raven lächelte und kam auf ihn zu. „Einen Baum gefunden?“

Charles nickte. „Einen Baum, die Mäntel anderer Personen … ja, wir waren nicht untätig.“

Ravens Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und Erik hin und her als könne sie sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob die Tatsache, dass Charles noch immer mit Eriks Mantel um seinen Schultern in der Eingangshalle stand, nun etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes bedeutete.

„Nun, ich denke, den nehme ich dann mal wieder“, warf Erik ein und Charles schlüpfte aus dem Mantel und überreichte ihm den Top. „Ich habe gehört, es soll Lebkuchen geben?“

„Ein ganzes Lebkuchenhaus“, korrigierte ihn Hank. „Die Kids waren nicht zu halten. Seien Sie nicht allzu schockiert, wenn Sie die Verzierung sehen …“, riet er Erik und zusammen verschwanden sie in der Küche.

Charles blieb mit Raven zurück, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, aber ihre Neugierde offensichtlich kaum verbergen konnte.

„Erik …“, begann sie unheilvoll. „Erik Lehnsherr, also?!“ Forschend musterte sie Charles ehe sie breit grinste. „Wer hätte das gedacht …“

„Er ist nett“, erwiderte Charles. „Ich-“ Ja, er was? Mochte er Erik? Liebte er ihn? Wollte Charles sein Sub sein? „… finde ihn interessant“, beendete er den Satz.

„Oho, interessant? Und sein Mantel war wohl auch interessant, hm?“ Raven stieß ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Ja, an diesem Top ist vieles interessant.“ Sie zwinkerte Charles zu bevor sie etwas ernster und leise hinzufügte: „Er ist ein guter Mann, nicht wahr?“

War Erik das? Charles nahm es an, doch wagte nicht, so weit zu gehen und zu sagen, dass er es wusste.

„Das hoffe ich Raven“, sagte er stattdessen. „Das hoffe ich …“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitte Juli und ich schreibe hier Weihnachtsbaumkäufe ... na, egal.  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und nun da Ferien sind, schaffe ich hoffentlich auch mal schnellere Updates als es bisher gab.


	17. Von Mutanten mit Rauschebart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik bittet Charles endlich um ein klärendes Gespräch, der jedoch ganz und gar nicht begeistert ist.  
> Mehr Weihnachten, mehr Schnee und mehr Misstrauen.

Draußen rieselte der Schnee auf den puderweißen Rasen nieder, während Charles eine Dose voll Plätzchen und anderer Leckereien in den Gemeinschaftsraum trug. Die jüngeren Schüler, welche die Festtage nicht bei ihren Familien verbrachten, hatten sich ehrfürchtig um den Baum versammelt und saßen in andächtiger Stille um ihn herum, fasziniert von Hanks Interpretation eines innovativen Baumschmucks.

Winzige Lämpchen waren auf den Zweigen verteilt und wechselten synchron mit Kugeln und dem gigantischen Stern von Silber zu Blau zu Rot und beleuchteten damit den Raum in wundersamen Farben.

Raven kuschelte sich entspannt mit einer Tasse Tee in eine Ecke des Sofas, Hank an ihrer Seite, der mit einem winzigen Lächeln stolz seine blitzende und glitzernde Weihnachtsdekoration betrachtete. Selbst Erik hatte sein Zimmer verlassen und sich zu ihnen gesellt. Es war ein Anblick des reinen Friedens und Charles hätte den Moment genossen, wäre da nicht die mulmige Unruhe und das drängende Ziehen in ihm, das zunahm, wenn er Zeit mit Erik verbrachte … und sich ihre Wege anschließend wieder trennten.

Absichtlich suchte sich Charles einen Platz möglichst weit weg von ihm und vermied dessen Blick. Erik war nett, Erik war interessant, Erik war respektvoll und höflich – und Erik war garantiert nicht sein rechtmäßiger Top. Charles konnte- durfte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, er durfte keine solche Schwäche zeigen. Er hatte realisiert, dass seine bisherigen Vorstellungen eines Lebens mit einem rücksichtsvollen und vorsichtigen Top absurdes Wunschdenken gewesen waren, welche nie Realität werden würden.

Kein Top wie Erik würde Charles je wollen; er war ernsthaft kaputt, nicht mehr als Partner zu gebrauchen. Und erst recht nicht als Sub.

Charles reichte die Plätzchen an Moira weiter und starrte in die funkelnden Lichter des Baumes. Früher oder später würde er den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen müssen … ohne die Unterstützung seines Seelenverwandten würde es ihm gesundheitlich schlecht gehen, Erik hin oder her. Und es musste schließlich einen Grund für diese Wahl gegeben haben; Seelenverwandte wurden einander nicht ohne weiteres zugeteilt, dessen war sich Charles sicher. Und wenn Erik ihn nun doch wollte …

Während Raven die Runde mit einer Weihnachtsgeschichte unterhielt, sah Charles verstohlen zu Erik herüber, der sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte. Kurz blickte dieser zu Charles und zwinkerte ihm kaum merklich zu, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ravens Erzählung widmete. Peinlich berührt wandte Charles den Blick ab. Er wüsste zu gerne, was Erik in ihm sah. War er für ihn ein Kollege? Ein Freund? Lediglich sein Vorgesetzter?

Behutsam tastete Charles nach Eriks Geist, wusste nicht, ob er es wagen sollte. Erik würde ohnehin nichts bemerken, doch Charles kam es wie ein Eindringen in seine eigene Seele vor. Was dachte Erik über ihn … Die ersten Fetzen, die ihn erreichten, waren sacht wie Seide und ebenso oberflächlich. Seichte Überlegungen des Lehrplans, ein unausgesprochener Kommentar bezüglich Ravens Backkünsten, die von Eriks leise übereinander klingenden Gedanken übertönt wurden.

_Sie machte das wirklich gut …_

_Wäre es- nein, wohl eher nicht … oder doch?_

_Sollte ich?_

_Würde Charles ..._

Würde Charles was? _Was_ würde er? Was wollte Erik von ihm? Unauffällig riskierte Charles einen weiteren Blick in Eriks Richtung; der Top schien tatsächlich keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen … weshalb auch. Charles wusste mit seiner Mutation umzugehen, natürlich tat er das. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Er konzentrierte sich und tauchte tiefer in Eriks Geist, hob die wispernden Schichten eine nach der anderen an und schob sie zur Seite, damit er den tieferen samtenen Tenor besser wahrnehmen konnte, der sich mit Eriks vorherrschendem Gedanken auseinandersetzte.

_Charles …_

Verschreckt blinzelte Charles als er den letzten Schleier endlich gelüftet, und nun eine klare Sicht auf ineinander fließende Erinnerungen hatte. Erinnerungen, die zu einem Großteil aus seiner Zeit mit Erik bestanden … da waren sie beim Schachspiel – und eine kurze Bemerkung von Erik: _„Guter Stil …“_

Charles sah sich selbst beim Lesen in der Bibliothek, beim ungezwungenem Plaudern mit Jean, schließlich eingehüllt in Eriks warmen Mantel und eine Nahaufnahme von seinen Fingern, wie sehr sie sich um den Stoff klammerten, wie verzweifelt … wie verloren er teilweise aus Eriks Sicht wirkte.

Bestürzt musste Charles für einen winzigen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich zu sammeln. Ein hilfloser Sub … Das war nicht, was er hatte sehen wollen …

Charles öffnete die Augen wieder, schenkte Raven ein ermutigendes Lächeln und tat, als würde er ihr angeregt zuhören. Hilflos … wertlos … Er zwang sich, weiter in Eriks Gedanken zu graben, wollte unbedingt diesen einen kurzen Fetzen finden, um sich die eine brennende Frage zu beantworten. Was wollte Erik? Gott, was wollte er nur?

_Ich sollte … ja, ich sollte wirklich._

_Aber was, wenn- nein, daran sollte ich nicht denken … andererseits könnte es geschehen, dass …_

_Charles würde es niemals zulassen … oder doch? Würde er? Vielleicht wäre er sogar dankbar …_

_Oder ich liege falsch. Ich könnte dermaßen falsch liegen … das hier könnte alles ruinieren … oder es für uns beide besser machen._

Für sie beide? Was meinte Erik damit? … wollte er womöglich kündigen? Oder … Raven? Es ging doch nicht etwa um Raven …

_… sie würde mich in Stücke reißen. Ich wäre ein toter Mann._

_Ich sollte einfach mit ihm reden. Ihn einfach darauf ansprechen, das wäre am besten. Was habe ich schon zu verlieren … außer einer guten Arbeit und die Möglichkeit zum Austausch mit anderen, die sind wie ich … kein Druck._

_… er würde doch meine Gedanken nicht lesen, oder?_

Ja, als würde Charles das jemals tun. Lächerlich. Das alles brachte ihn nicht weiter. Aber falls Erik tatsächlich das Gespräch mit ihm suchte, musste er vorbereitet sein. Er musste sich verteidigen können, ein Ass im Ärmel haben. Noch konnte er Erik nicht trauen.

Raven endete ihre Geschichte und schenkte den Kindern, die begeistert klatschten, ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Nun denn … wer hat vor der Bescherung noch Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht? Charles? Oh, Charles, ich kann die unbändige Freude in deinen Augen sehen! Ja, Charles wird auf jeden Fall mitmachen“, verkündete sie und erntete stürmische Zustimmung.

Charles hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber wer wird denn dann den Weihnachtsmann in Empfang nehmen?“, gab er zu bedenken und lächelte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss leider passen.“

Raven schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Spielverderber. Na gut, dann muss ich wohl deine Ehre verteidigen – und Bobby, kein Eis in den Schneebällen.“

Charles lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete wie seine Schwester, der Großteil seiner Lehrkräfte und alle seiner Schüler den Raum verließen, um sich kurze Zeit später draußen in der Winterlandschaft auszutoben. Scott überschüttete Jean mit einem Arm voll Schnee, der in alle Richtungen stob und lachend versuchte sie, vor ihm zu flüchten.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Charles genoss für einen Augenblick die Stille, die nun herrschte, nur unterbrochen von einem gedämpften gelegentlichen Jauchzen.

Fast hätte er Erik nicht bemerkt, der sich neben ihm ans Fenster gesellt hatte und ebenfalls nach draußen sah.

„Mögen Sie keinen Schnee?“, fragte Charles ohne den Blick von der winterlichen Szenerie abzuwenden.

„Andere Dinge mag ich wesentlich lieber“, antworte Erik. „Spielen Sie tatsächlich den Weihnachtsmann? Ich würde Sie zu gerne mit Rauschebart sehen.“

Charles schüttelte den Kopf und musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. Nachdem er Eriks Gedanken so schamlos durchforstet hatte, fühlte er sich in dessen Gegenwart unwohl und nervös. „Nein, das nimmt mir niemand ab. Noch nicht. Aber wenn Sie ein paar Jährchen warten wollen …“ Charles schalt sich für diesen Satz selbst, doch Erik ging nicht darauf ein.

„Mhh, offensichtlich. Hören Sie, Charles ... Können wir beide reden?“ Erik verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn jetzt direkt an.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber.“


	18. Gesichtet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles ist aufgebracht, Erik ist verwirrt und alles läuft auf einen Wendepunkt zu. Werden sie sich endlich aussprechen?

Erik runzelte die Stirn. „Tatsächlich? Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, worum es gehen könnte?“

Charles wandte sich wieder dem winterlichen Szenerie und der ausgelassenen Schneeballschlacht zu. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich Eriks Blick durch seine Haut brannte.

„Nein. Nein, das kann ich mir nicht“, erwiderte er, riskierte einen winzigen Blick in Eriks Gedanken, die nun eher verworren als entschlossen wirkten.

Doch der Top ließ nicht locker.

„Sehen Sie… Ich… habe das Gefühl, dass es Ihnen in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut ging…“

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Charles die Augen ehe erneut nach draußen starrte. War es denn so offensichtlich gewesen? Für… jeden? Hatte er denn nicht alles getan, um seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand zu verschleiern? Und seine Gefühle?

„Nicht, dass es mich etwas angehen würde“, beeilte sich Erik zu sagen, „aber falls Sie Hilfe brauchen-“

„Das tue ich nicht“, schnitt ihm Charles das Wort ab. „Ich brauche Sie nicht. Also Ihre Hilfe. Es geht mir gut.“

„Natürlich.“ Erik nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Tut mir leid.“

„Das sollte es auch“, sagte Charles kühl und wollte am liebsten auf die Knie sinken. Seinen Seelenverwandten dermaßen abzuweisen, bescherte ihm ein windendes Unbehagen in seinem Magen und er wollte Erik um Vergebung anflehen. „Ich bin nicht Ihr Sub“, bemerkte er dennoch mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß…“ Erik fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht annehmen dürfen- tut mir leid.“

„Ich sollte mich um die Geschenke kümmern“, entgegnete Charles und nahm ebenfalls Abstand vom Fenster. „Gehen Sie nach draußen, die Kinder freuen sich bestimmt.“

Ohne sich nach Erik umzudrehen, verließ er den Raum.

* * *

 

Weihnachten zog vorüber in einem Rausch von Glitter, Geschenkpapier und ausgelassener Freude. Charles hasste es. Er mied Erik für einige Tage nach der Schneeballschlacht, wollte ihm keine weitere Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch bieten, auch wenn es womöglich geholfen hätte… aber so durfte er nicht denken. Charles zerriss es fast, wenn er an den Dom dachte. _Seinen_ Dom.

Auf der einen Seite war da ein kaltes, starres, unbewegliches Gefühl in seiner Brust, das sein Herz umklammerte und ihn vor nervöser Angst vor Erik fernhielt. Charles hatte ihn abgewiesen, war einfach _gegangen_ – Gott, was würde Erik gegen solch einen Ungehorsam tun?!

Doch andererseits zog es Charles unweigerlich in seine Nähe. Er sehnte sich nach Vergebung, nach einer warmen Hand, die ihm Halt gab; sogar eine Strafe würde er in Kauf nehmen, damit Erik ihm verzieh. Nach einer Bestrafung war Shaw immer… liebevoll gewesen. Hatte Charles umsorgt, wenn er seinen Frust über seine Fehler an ihm ausgelassen hatte. Es war schön gewesen. Irgendwie.

Und Charles hatte es gebraucht, diese kleinen Momente des Friedens, nachdem er für seine Sünden bezahlt hatte.

Erik dagegen… Erik war nicht Shaw. Erik schien auf etwas zu warten und er machte weder den Eindruck, als würde er sich darauf freuen, Charles Schmerzen zuzufügen, noch als er seine Bestrafung vorbereiten.

Oder wartete er auf den perfekten Moment, um Charles von seinen Plänen für ihn zu erzählen? Vielleicht war es Charles‘ Furcht, die ihn erregte? Doch nach Weihnachten wagte es Charles nicht mehr, in Eriks Geist nach einer Antwort zu suchen; einen weiteren Grund für die unweigerlich bevorstehende Zurechtweisung konnte er sich nicht leisten – Charles konnte unter Schmerzen und der Scham einer Bestrafung nicht lügen, das hatte Shaw früh festgestellt.

Und Erik würde ihn für seine Neugierde hassen.

An einem späten Nachmittag starrte Charles auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch, unfähig klar zu denken oder sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Hank benötigte neues Equipment für sein Labor, er hatte eine Liste erstellt… und Raven wollte mit einigen der Schülern einen Ausflug unternehmen… da waren Aufsätze, die Charles korrigieren und benoten musste, Tests zu konzipieren… der Rohrstock von Erik, der quer über dem Tisch lag und Charles daran erinnern sollte, was ihm später erwartete… Was. Was? Charles blinzelte, den Blick auf lose Papiere und ungeordnete Notizen gerichtet. War da nicht eben…? Hatte er sich den Rohrstock nur eingebildet? Er hatte so echt ausgesehen… genau wie Shaws. Aus hellem Material gefertigt, mit einem Griff aus tiefrotem Leder… er würde schreckliche Striemen hinterlassen, dessen war sich Charles sicher. Hatte Erik ihn hier positioniert, wo ihn Charles sicher sehen würde? Damit er sich nicht sicher fühlte, bitter aufsteigende Reue in seinem Magen? War das seine Strategie, um seinen eigensinnigen Sub zu brechen?

Charles blinzelte erneut, saß wie gelähmt auf seinem Stuhl. Da war kein Rohrstock. Sein Schreibtisch wies das typische Chaos auf, doch keine Spur von einem Rohrstock. Nichts. Da war nichts. Haha. Was für ein grandioser Streich seiner Psyche.

Mit viel zu schnell schlagendem Herzen ließ Charles sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. Da war absolut nichts, vor dem er sich fürchten musste. Sollte Erik auch nur versuchen, ihn zu schlagen… dann würde Charles ihn einfach entlassen und Raven auf ihn hetzen, die ihn vom Anwesen verjagen würde. Er war hier sicher.

Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Alles gut.

Aufgebracht über seine eigene Schwäche rieb sich Charles die Handgelenke und beschloss, die Arbeit für heute zu beenden; es hätte ohnehin keinen Zweck gehabt, weiterzumachen.

Seufzend erhob er sich, hielt sich nicht einmal damit auf, die Dokumente auf seinem Tisch für den morgigen Tag zu sortieren. Heute würde er früh schlafen gehen und morgen keinen Gedanken mehr an Erik verschwenden. Er hatte eine Schule zu leiten, verdammt. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen…

Langsam stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, erleichtert darüber, dass er niemanden auf dem Weg dorthin antraf. Inzwischen wusste er nicht, wie lange er noch würde lügen können. Es war so _anstrengend_.

Charles schloss die Tür hinter sich, überwältigt von Erschöpfung, Zweifeln und flatteriger Furcht in seiner Brust, die ihn sein Jackett von den Schultern zerren und auf einen nahestehenden Sessel werfen ließ. Er fühlte sich so eingeengt…

Mit hängenden Schultern, auf denen das Gewicht seines Lebens als Sub lastete, stolperte Charles zu seinem Bett und sank in die weiche Matratze. Schaudernd verbarg er sein Gesicht in dem Kissen und schlang die Arme um sich; was war nur aus ihm geworden?

So hatte er sich seine Zukunft an Ravens Seite und Leiter des Internats nicht vorgestellt. Und wessen Schuld war das?

Eriks.

Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles wünschte, er könnte den Namen vergessen, ihn aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen und ausradieren.

Erik hatte sein Leben ruiniert. Oder war das Shaw gewesen? Oder sie beide? Charles wusste es nicht.

Er wollte Erik zeigen, dass er nicht der schwache willenlose Sub war, den er in ihm sah. Charles war viel mehr als das. Und er… er würde sich nie wieder so erniedrigen lassen, wie es bei Shaw der Fall gewesen war.

Ja, das wollte er Erik sagen – das und noch so einige mehr, für das ihn sein früherer Dom bewusstlos gepeitscht hätte.

Doch nun war Charles hier, bei Raven und Hank, bei seiner Familie, die ihn beschützen würde. Nichts hielt ihn ab, auch der Gedanke an eine Strafe nicht, als Charles mit geballten Fäusten aufstand und sich in die Richtung von Eriks Zimmer aufmachte.

Er würde dem Dom genau sagen, was er von ihm hielt und was er mit ihm machen würde, wenn er Charles wieder danach fragte, ob es ihm denn gut ging. Denn das war nicht Eriks Angelegenheit.

Charles Leben, Charles Sorgen. Er brauchte Erik Lehnsherr nicht; er wollte ihn nicht.

Entschlossen klopfte Charles an dessen Tür. Sollte Erik ruhig wütend werden. Charles war ein Mutant, er konnte sich verteidigen. Er würde nicht demselben Fehler zwei Mal machen und einem Dom Macht über ihn verleihen.

„Erik, machen Sie auf!“, rief er, ungeduldig und gereizt. „Öffnen Sie die verd-“

Und das tat Erik. Er wirkte irritiert und trug einen blauen Pullover, der seine Augen härter als sonst aussehen ließ und den Charles ihm sehr gerne vom Körper gerissen hätte.

Erik Lehnsherr. Wie er diesen Namen _hasste_.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Charles ihn nur an und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wie er am besten vorgehen sollte. Dann setzte Erik zu einer Begrüßung an und Charles holte aus und schlug zu.


End file.
